


Sung Corporation stories

by Purpledahlia



Category: BLACKPINK, Bangtan Boys BTS, GOT7, Super Junior, TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19594489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledahlia/pseuds/Purpledahlia
Summary: Hybrid au with OC. I'll summarize better when I have a better idea of the overall plot.





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> This is becoming more than just Jade's story, so I've changed the title.

Jade blinked her eyes, groaning softly but not moving until she could see better in the dimly lit room. She was laying on her back and felt a soft blanket under her hands. Her head felt fuzzy and as she sat up, there was a sharp pain at the base of her skull. The foreign smells that assaulted her nose were another sign she could be in serious trouble. She touched the back of her neck gingerly, feeling a circular object just underneath her skin. Her ears flattened and she bared her fangs, looking around the room and noticing a very secure, industrial-looking door facing her. She got off the bed slowly, realizing she was dressed in a black racerback style sport bra and what could only in her mind be called booty shorts in black as well, with a hole in the backside just big enough to allow her tail to poke through comfortably.  
More concerned with finding a way out than worry about why she was dressed so ridiculously, she made her way to the door, trying the handle first. *Locked, of course.* She pounded on the door, causing a dull echo which her ears picked up reverberating down a long corridor. An intercom abruptly whined overhead with feedback, causing her to hiss. The lighting in the room brightened a bit as well.  
"Chill, kitty. Someone will be there shortly so don't put up a fuss or..." Jade gasped in surprise as she felt a mild shock in the back of her neck, her hands reflexively clenching. "That was just on one; it can get worse, up to you."  
Jade nodded, assuming they had a camera in the room somewhere. She went to sit back on the bed, her mind racing with thoughts of how to escape while trying to maintain an outwardly calm and shy facade. "You've obviously dealt with hybrids a lot, huh?" She asked the voice, looking in the direction it had come from, her eyes widening in mock innocence.  
Before she got an answer, the door opened and Jade tensed as a female entered, wearing tan slacks and a plain white button down shirt, spotting a Taser gun on her right hip. A young man in a lab coat followed her, wheeling a tray with various medical equipment. Jade could make out syringes, vials, and other things that one would expect a doctor to have. The female, whom Jade assumed was a guard, snapped her fingers, bringing Jade's attention back on her.  
"Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once: you let the doc run all his little tests or..." She pulled out a device that looked a bit like a remote control, "I'll use this and you'll just be unconscious for most of it." Jade nodded, looking acceptably cowed.  
The doctor frowned at the guard and bowed slightly towards Jade. "You have nothing to fear. I just need to do a physical to get a baseline for your overall health. I'm Dr Kim Seokjin and I promise I'll be gentle and quick."  
Jade just looked at Dr Kim, her ears drooping a little. "I know how my kind are treated in places like this. I've heard the stories..." She submitted to Dr Kim's poking and prodding, letting him collect blood samples.  
Dr Kim hummed softly as he finished, putting everything back neatly on the rolling tray. "All done. I'll make sure to have some food sent down and someone will be in shortly to answer any questions you may have."  
"I only have one: what did they do to my friend? Chou Tzuyu. She's innocent and I don't want anything to happen to her."  
Dr Kim nearly reached out to pat Jade's arm, but a small cough from the guard stopped him. "Well, I don't really know, but I'm sure our boss will be able to tell you." Dr Kim left but the guard stayed, her arms crossed as she stood near the door.  
The guard smirked at Jade as the intercom voice spoke again. "Bossman is on his way to see you, kitty. Be respectful, yeah?" Jade scoffed lightly as the door opened again, revealing an older looking guy, maybe late 40s early 50s but looked like he took care of himself. A young woman walked behind him, carrying a tray of food and looking a little nervous. She set it down on a table, bowing to the older man as he waved her away.  
Jade stood up, bowing slightly to him as well, but not taking her eyes off him. He sat down in one of the two chairs by the table, motioning Jade to sit opposite. He looked through a small folder that the young lady handed him as Jade took a seat. "So, the name your 'owners' gave you is Jade, yes?" Jade nodded, looking at him sideways as she detected the emphasis on 'owners'. "They set you up quite well, paid a girl named Chou Tzuyu to take care of you when they passed..."  
Jade tensed, ready to jump across the small table. "What did you do to her, you son of a ..." Jade grabbed the back of her neck with her left hand as a stronger shock coursed through her body, sending her to the floor, courtesy of the guard.  
The older man frowned, handing the file back to the young lady. "Such disrespect ... but you're new so I'll let it go this once." He nodded to the guard, who turned off the remote. Jade took a moment to catch her breath before weakly bracing herself against the table to get back into her seat.  
"We didn't do anything except offer her enough money to live comfortably for a long time. In return, she only had to give us access to your home."  
Jade shook her head in disbelief. "N-no... She would never..."  
"I thought you might say that, so..." He waved at the camera and the cell door opened, revealing Chou Tzuyu, standing in the doorway looking a bit uncomfortable before walking in. Jade wanted to run to her but a warning look from the guard stopped her.  
"Tzuyu unnie....please, they're lying, right?" Jade felt tears starting to form in her eyes. "You'd never betray our friendship."  
Tzuyu looked at the ground, refusing to meet Jade's eyes. "It's true. I just couldn't live with all the sneaking around, pretending you were a legal pet." Tzuyu sniffed in disdain, finally meeting Jade's eyes with a look of scorn. "We were never friends, Jade. When Mr Sung's associate reached out to me, I knew I could finally be free from wasting my life taking care of you for the past five years."  
Tzuyu walked out the door, not looking back as Jade felt her heart breaking. With a snarl of rage, she quickly lunged towards the open door, tackling Tzuyu to the ground and sinking her claws into the older girl's upper shoulder, ready to start slicing her to ribbons before the worst shock she'd ever felt tore through her body, immediately knocking her out.


	2. Day three (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three possibly. Jade is still clueless 😊

Ch 2 day 3(?)

"Deja Vu, much?" Jade growled, her voice a bit raspy as she regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and she tried to sit up, but her arms and legs refused to budge. She realized then she was in restraints in what looked to be a hospital bed, further noticing she was now dressed in a plain white long sleeved shirt and grey leggings, again with a hole for her tail, which was now twitching in annoyance.  
"I'm afraid we had to be a bit more drastic this time..." She turned her head towards the recognizable voice, seeing Dr Kim sitting beside her. "Miss Chou is recovering..."  
"I don't care." Jade spat, tugging on the restraints. She shuddered to think what drastic measures the doctor was talking about. She looked around, spotting the female guard from earlier standing by the door.  
Dr Kim leaned forward, nodding as he lightly pressed his fingers against her temples. She winced, hissing as she felt sharp pains where he touched her, like needles had been shoved into her skin. "I don't condone this procedure, but the decision wasn't mine to make. Mr Sung always has the final say. These new implants are designed to connect with the one in the back of your neck, creating what is called a 'living doll' effect."  
Jade didn't like the sound of that at all and she struggled harder against the restraints. "So if that's the case, why am I tied up? Just flip a switch, right, and I do whatever you say? I think your work is faulty, doc..I still feel like me, not some robot."  
Dr. Kim stood up and grabbed a small case, opening it and taking out a thin metal collar and a key. "It's a little more complicated than that. First, we had to wait for you to regain consciousness, which, due to the amount of electricity, took over 24 hours, plus make sure none of your neural pathways were damaged." He looked over at the guard, who shrugged indifferently. "Then we did the procedure, which of course required more sedation and added recovery time. Now we need to calibrate this collar to your implants. Once that's done, any commands I, your personal guard," inclining his head towards the female, "or Mr Sung give you, your body will automatically obey. Once you're sold off, then your new owner will be given a special code series so that from then on, only he or she will command you "  
Dr Kim placed the collar around Jade's neck, locking it in place with the key. The collar flashed red on either side before turning a solid green. Dr Kim smiled, satisfied and removed the restraints. "Now, let's get you sitting up and we'll see if it works. Be advised, your guard still has her Taser in case it doesn't."  
Jade allowed Dr Kim to help her sit up and then stand on the floor, curious as to what would happen. The guard walked up to Jade, a smirk forming on her lips as she spoke. "I read your file, so I know you dance...so pirouette like a ballerina."  
Jade scoffed and was about to tell the guard off when she felt her body move on its own, doing a shaky pirouette, but getting better as she got her balance. "What the actual fuck?" She blurted as the guard laughed lightly.  
"You may stop now, Jade." She sighed in relief as her body stopped moving when Dr Kim spoke, her body still weakened from the multiple shocks and surgery. She kept herself in good shape and yes she did dance at home in her converted garage, but the events of the past days(?) were catching up to her. Jade sat back on the bed. "I think we can call that a successful test."  
The intercom buzzed and she flinched as she heard Mr Sung's voice. "Very well, Dr Kim. Guard, show Jade to her new, temporary accommodations."  
The guard opened the door for Dr Kim, motioning Jade to follow him, which she did, still trying to wrap her brain around everything that was going on. "Just follow the green line on the floor, newbie." The guard walked behind Jade as they made their way down the hall.  
Jade looked back at the guard as they continued down the hall. "So can I at least know your name? It feels rude to just call.you guard all the time."  
The older female laughed. "I'm pretty sure a rare hybrid like you won't be around long enough for us to be besties...but it's Jennie if you must know. Stop here."  
Jade's feet stopped moving instantly, much to her frustration. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything and noticed she was standing next to a black door with the number 9 stenciled in white paint on the front. Jennie pressed her thumb on a panel next to the door, causing it to swing open. She motioned Jade to go in first.  
"This is a bit larger than your prelim holding cell. You've got a bed, a place to eat..." Jennie waved her hand around the space, pointing to a twin sized bed tucked in the far corner, and then to a small table with one comfortable looking chair. Jennie then pointed to a smaller door to the right of the bed. "There's the bathroom, shower, and walk in closet. Don't take more than half an hour in there to clean up: I'll order you out, dressed or not."  
Jade nodded and quickly moved to the bathroom, relieved to have some semblance of privacy after shutting the door. She looked through the closet first, noticing some generic tops and pants, in various styles but all the same monochrome colors: black, white or grey. After poking through a couple of drawers in the closet, she found some black silky feeling tank tops and shorts and pulled out one of each to wear afterwards, noting that the shorts had a hole for her tail also.. *Not much for bright colors round here, but they do know how to clothe us* she thought, turning towards the shower and getting the water the way she liked (hot and on fulll blast) before stripping out of her 'hospital' attire.  
As she looked at the various bottles of body wash and shampoo, she noticed that they were copies of what she normally used. She felt a slight chill up her spine as she picked out a deep conditioning shampoo and a strawberry body wash and started getting clean, thinking of various ways to escape -  
1\. Befriend Jennie the guard  
2\. Befriend Dr Kim  
3\. Flirt with intercom voice (sounded a bit desperate)  
4\. Kill Mr Sung (definitely)  
5\. Hurt Tzuyu more

A loud knock on the door interrupted her train of thought as Jennie's voice rang out. "Five minutes...and I had food brought in."  
Jade's stomach grumbled and she couldn't remember the last time she ate actual food. *They probably kept me hydrated and all during the time I was unconscious. Wouldn't want their new pet dying suddenly*. She rinsed off, turning off the water and started getting dry, changing into her pajamas and drying her hair as she left the bathroom. "Sorry, the shower just felt really good after all this time..." She sniffed at the tray she spotted on the table. "Kimbap? That's my favorite dish...."  
Jennie rolled her eyes. "What'd you think...they don't do research on you before dropping you in here? They may have used that girl to get to you..." Jade frowned at that, remembering Tzuyu's betrayal, "but trust me, they probably know more about you than you do....your kind can only hide for so long."  
Tears started to form at Jennie's eyes and she brushed them away, an annoyed look on her face.  
Jade looked at her, mildly curious. "Did someone close to you get caught harboring an illegal hybrid?"  
Jennie nodded. "It's no secret here, unfortunately, because it's a black mark on my record. My parents kept an unlicensed fox hybrid for years. I had no idea, but no one believes me. My mom told me to keep it secret because she said my friends would be jealous. I was just a kid but maybe if I'd been smarter I would have seen through all the lies."Jennie turned her attention to the table. "You need to take these pills after you eat." She pointed to a small paper cup which held a few pills, sitting next to a glass of water. "It's vitamins, a painkiller and something to help you sleep, according to Dr Kim. You have a busy day tomorrow."  
Jade sat down, picking up a plastic spork to start eating. "No chopsticks or forks?"  
Jennie shook her head. "Mr Sung likes to pretend you are at least half human: if it were up to me, you'd eat out of a bowl on the floor." Jennie's voice went cold. "Be sure to take all the pills: I will check."  
Jade nodded, finishing the small meal quickly, then downing the pills and following it with a few sips of water, sticking her tongue out at Jennie to show that she wasn't hiding the pills.  
Jennie nodded, picking up the tray, preparing to leave as Jade went to the bed, yawning already as the sleeping pill took effect. The last thing registering on her mind was a smile from Jennie as Jade snuggled into the comforter, purring a bit at the softness. "Just like a cat." Jennie whispered, knowing Jade could hear but doubted anyone listening would.


	3. Part three: description

Felt like I should at least describe how I see Jade.

Black leopard hybrid  
5' 8" 115 lbs. Lean, Athletic build from dancing Yellow cat eyes  
Black ears and tail  
Black hair which she keeps short because it's easy to manage  
Likes to dye random streaks of color in it every now and then  
Pale skin because she very seldom went outside before being captured  
Her canines are all only slightly larger than a human's and quite sharp  
Her claws retract til just above her nail bed; at a glance they look nearly human until she lets them out fully  
She's 16 which is legal age for hybrids

Also, I know that in most abo universe stories, betas are just average but I want to have my character experience a heat like a cat would, therefore those usual rules are out the window

I hope you like the story so far. I do plan on getting into the smut soon I swear.


	4. Ch 4 - audition time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finally gets some idea as to what's expected of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut and here it is. Took quite a bit of rewriting to get it to where I wanted it to go and this is only round one as they say 😘

Jade couldn't remember falling asleep or dreaming, but as she opened her eyes and looked around at her prison, for lack of a better word, the lighting got brighter and she heard an all too familiar voice on the intercom: "Oh, kitty...you're awake. Good. I'll let Jennie know."  
She cringed at the nickname, but put on a smile and looked to where the voice came from. "Thank you." She resolved to maintain an air of cooperation while her mind worked on an escape plan. She got out of bed, standing on the floor and started to do her usual morning stretching routine, pretending she was at home and it was another average day.  
A few minutes passed and she heard the door lock beep and went to sit at the table as Jennie entered, setting a food tray down and looking a little annoyed. "I thought the sleeping pill would have you out a little longer, but whatever."  
"Sorry, I guess Dr Kim didn't factor in my high metabolism. It's always been above average." Jade shrugged and started in on the eggs, bacon and toast, washing it down with the orange juice and humming appreciatively. "This is better than I ate at home". She noticed another small cup of pills and a glass of water on the tray as well and looked at Jennie quizzically.  
"Just more vitamins, and Dr Kim says you're a bit iron deficient after a more thorough look at your blood work. I'll be taking you to him and Mr Sung when you've had a chance to freshen up, so put on something comfortable."  
Jade nodded and finished her meal, taking the pills and water as well. She quickly went to the bathroom, settling for brushing her teeth, washing her face and running a brush through her hair. She changed into a black sport bra, white long sleeved loose top and black sweatpants. She grabbed some tennis shoes, lacing them up and wiggling her toes inside them before exiting the bathroom.  
Jennie nodded at her choice. "Just to let you know, today will be your official audition since you didn't give yourself much of a chance the other day." At Jade's skeptical look, Jennie continued. "Mr Sung will ask you more personal questions and go over the results of the tests Dr Kim did while you were unconscious. What happens afterwards will determine if you are auctioned off tomorrow or you need a little more work. That living doll implant can only do so much..." Jennie stopped talking abruptly as if she said too much. "We should go..." Jennie opened the door and gestured for Jade to precede her. "Just go down the hall and then take a left. We have to take the elevator up." Jade nodded and followed Jennie's instructions, stopping by the elevator doors as Jennie used her thumbprint on the panel there too, causing the doors to open. She made a mental note of the floor they were on, noticing it was labeled SB3. As they both entered, Jade watched carefully as Jennie placed a keycard into a slot, pressing the L1 button, the doors closing as she felt the familiar unpleasant drop in her stomach. Jade thought about what may happen to her, from the things she's heard on the news and rumors:

1\. I'm sold off to some pervert who has a sex thing for hybrids  
2\. I'm sold off to a lab for some weird experiment  
3\. I'm sold off to someone who wants to use me for hunting practice  
4\. I'm stuck here forever because they can't sell me so they use me for ...?!!

She shook her head, trying to stop her overactive imagination as the elevator doors opened, startling her enough that she shrank back against the wall. Jennie frowned and grabbed Jade's wrist, surprisingly strong as she pulled her out of the elevator. "Ow! Let go of me!" Jade pulled against Jennie's grip until a sharply worded 'Freeze!' from the guard made her body unresponsive. "Fuck..." Jade felt powerless as she just stood there.  
Jennie looked around to make sure the lobby area was empty. Fortunately, the male receptionist at the desk further down the hall was the only one around and they had the decency to at least act like they hadn't seen or heard anything. "Follow me and don't say a word til I say you can." Jennie walked towards the receptionist and Jade followed, her mouth opening like she wanted to spit fire at Jennie but for some reason her vocal cords wouldn't make a sound. She closed her mouth and settled for clenching her fists, her nails digging into her palms.  
Jennie smiled at the receptionist and flashed her badge at the scanner on the desk, adopting a formal tone. "Jennie Kim escorting Jade to see Mr Sung and Dr Kim." Jade could see the receptionist's name tag read Shin Dong Hee as he looked at the computer screen, nodding. "Ah yes. I'll let them know you're here. You can take it," looking at Jade, "into room 16."  
Jade stuck her tongue out at the receptionist as Jennie ordered her to go enter room 16, pointing down the hall. Jade went to the room, opening the door on what looked like a dance studio. Floor to ceiling mirrors on one side of the room, with a barre running about waist height along it. At the far end of the room was a long table with three chairs on one side and one on the other. She could see a tray of various snacks also: fruit, bagels, cookies, etc. Tucked into a corner next to it was a small glass fronted fridge with bottled water and cartons of juice and milk.  
Jade looked at Jennie, hoping she'd let her talk or at least let her move on her own as she stopped just inside the doorway. "Alright, you may speak now. And feel free to look around."  
Jade 'ahem'd' and found her voice was back. She counted in her head to avoid saying anything that might aggravate Jennie. "Thank you...that was quite uncomfortable. And does everyone who works for Mr Sung hate hybrids?" Jade wandered around the studio, stopping by the sound system near the door and started looking through the music selection, mostly to distract herself as Jennie grabbed a spare folding chair, placing it by the front door.  
"I personally wouldn't say hate...but in Shindong's case, yeah...he's never been a fan of hybrids as pets. This is the only job he could get though, since Mr Sung is his uncle."  
Jade's ears perked up as she heard voices just outside the door before it opened, seeing Mr Sung, Dr Kim and two others: one, a female about the same age as Jennie she supposed and the second, very definitely a male wolf hybrid, wearing a red collar, no shirt, and ripped up black jeans, his dark red hair hanging over his eyes a bit, with reddish brown ears and tail. Jade automatically hissed and bared her fangs at the hybrid, who threw a smirk her way, but otherwise paid her no heed as he followed behind the three humans, standing behind the female as they took their seats. Dr Kim set a small laptop on the table, turning it on and typing on it rapidly while the female got a video camera ready, facing it towards the single seat, which Jennie then motioned her to sit at.  
Jade reluctantly headed to the chair, bowing to the humans and deciding to ignore the wolf for now before taking a seat.  
Mr Sung cleared his throat lightly. "So, you know Dr Kim already and this is Hirai Momo: she is the auction coordinator. Behind her is her pet alpha wolf, Yuta. We're using him to gauge how you interact with other hybrids since you will most likely be grouped together later."  
"I wouldn't know how to act around other hybrids, sir...I've been house bound for as long as I can remember. I apologize for my reaction, Yuta." Taking Jennie's advice and trying to be on her best behavior, Jade kept her tone even.  
Momo looked back at Yuta, nodding and giving him permission to speak freely. "I accept your apology, Jade. You are young. You will learn self control." He bowed slightly, winking at her since no one was looking at him.  
Dr Kim nodded at Jade, a small smile gracing his lips. "Looks like my program is ready: Jade, this is sort of like a lie detector, but more accurate because it's linked to your implants." He opened a folder, placing it between him and Mr Sung. "I'm going to ask you some questions for the baseline responses, ok?" Jade nodded and Dr Kim continued. "Now your given name is Jade?"  
Jade replied 'yes' and the laptop emitted a small tone. "Did your owners ever tell you your real name?" Jade said 'no' with the same tone coming from the laptop. "Now for this question, I want you to lie...are you female?" Jade answered 'no' and a harsh buzz came from the laptop. "Very good, Jade. Now we can start the interview." He looked over at Mr Sung, nodding.  
Mr Sung then glanced at the folder. "So, Jade. According to Dr Kim's tests, you haven't had your first heat yet. And you're a beta, which is good...alpha females are difficult to sell and we prefer to keep omegas in the brothel industry."  
Jade laughed lightly at that. "Well gee, don't I feel honored ... Sir?"  
Mr Sung ignored the sarcasm and continued. "I realize that you're a virgin, which some of our clients prefer...but do you have any knowledge about sex beyond perhaps the basic 'birds and bees'?"  
Jade looked down at the table, slightly embarrassed and also annoyed. "W-well...when Tzuyu started dating, she had a boyfriend for a little while. I always had to play the 'proper pet' and just stayed quiet and as much out of the way as I could, but I always noticed how she'd flirt with him and he'd flirt back. A-and sometimes when she'd go out with him or her friends, she let me use her computer, so I'd look up ...things...it's only because I figured I'd never get to do it for real." She blurted out the last sentence quickly. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and her throat felt dry as dust.. "M-may I get some water, please?"  
Mr Sung nodded and Dr Kim went to the fridge to get a bottle for Jade, handing it to her with a slight smile. "It's perfectly natural to be curious."  
Mr Sung closed the folder as Jade sipped her water, giving Dr Kim a soft 'thanks'. "So I'm guessing you know what goes where at least...good. Now, you dance... to keep in shape or just for fun?"  
Jade shrugged. "A little of both I suppose."  
Momo perked up at that. "I'd love to see some moves. Our clients love unique hybrids and not many of you choose to dance."  
Jade blushed. "W-well I've never had an audience..." She looked over at Jennie, who'd taken the seat by the door, silently mouthing 'help'. Jennie snickered and shook her head.  
Momo looked at Mr Sung. "You could order her to do it..."  
Mr Sung sighed deeply. "Jade, you may dance any style you like, with any music you like but you will dance for us. I'll give you five minutes to prepare."  
Jade stood up, her feet already moving towards the sound system. "Shit..." She murmured. She started thinking about the last thing she had danced to at home. She took off her long sleeved shirt, wrapping it around her waist tightly, and picked up a CD she'd seen earlier with a song she liked that fit the style of dance she preferred. Putting the music on, she took a spot in the middle of the floor, laying down and taking a couple deep breaths.  
*(Play Forever Young by blackpink here)*  
As the music started, she kept her focus on Yuta, figuring that since the dance was a bit sexy, it was probably safer because there's no way she was interested in him. She looked him straight in the eyes, almost challenging as she moved her body, getting lost in the music. As the song ended, she posed a little awkwardly, crouching on the floor before daring to glance at the humans. Momo was smiling and lightly clapping, while Yuta had his hands on the back of her chair, looking at the ground. Dr Kim's mouth hung open and Mr. Sung just nodded. "Not bad. Jennie will take you to the lobby to wait. We'll call you back in after we've had a discussion."  
Jade got up as Jennie opened the door, following her back to the receptionist's area. Seeing how Shindong leered at her, Jade quickly put her long sleeved shirt back on. Jennie shot him a look and he busied himself with some files instead.  
A few minutes later, his phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Yes sir. I will bring them right back." He hung up and cleared his throat, getting up from behind the desk and grabbing a pen and notepad. "Follow me." Not sparing a backwards glance, he rushes off to room 16, Jennie and Jade following. Once he opens the door and steps through, seeing Yuta, Shindong scoots over to Mr Sung's side, well away from the wolf hybrid. Jade notices this and smiles, covering her mouth so no one sees. *maybe Yuta isn't THAT bad after all*. Jennie resumes her seat by the door as Jade walks up to the long table, bowing slightly once again. Mr Sung motioned her to sit before he spoke.  
"We decided that you won't be in tomorrow's auction. You need to, at the very least, be more comfortable with the intimacy our clients will expect." Noticing Jade go pale, he adopted a more comforting tone. "Miss Hirai has offered to let Yuta be your teacher, as he is the first hybrid you've met, with one stipulation." He nodded to Momo.  
"As Yuta's owner, I insist I be there, so I will need voice access to her implants." She looked at Dr Kim, who nodded and walked over to Jade, taking the collar key out of his pocket and turning it halfway, causing the lights to flash red.  
"Just say your name and occupation so the collar can register your voice."  
"Hirai Momo, auction coordinator," she looked at Jade, eyes narrowing as the collar flashed green and Dr Kim turned the key, once more locking the collar.  
"Okay, now give her a command so we can make sure it works."  
Momo beckoned to Yuta and he quickly knelt by her side, looking at the ground, his hands resting on his thighs. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Hmm...Jade, do two cartwheels, then stop."  
Jade immediately got up, performing the cartwheels, but inwardly cursing Momo as she ended up facing Jennie by the door.  
"You may come back and sit down, Jade." At Mr Sung's voice she turned and went back to her seat. "Shindong, contact the stylists and have them set up in room 4. Tell them to keep it simple but romantic. We want Jade's first time to be special, after all."  
Jade felt a little dizzy at that comment and opted to rest her forehead against the table, hearing Shindong leave the room as Dr Kim gently held her left wrist, checking her pulse rate which she was sure was way too fast. "You should probably have a small snack, Jade." She lifted her head, looking up at Dr Kim as he held out an apple to her. She accepted it quietly, taking a small bite and washing it down with her water. She was honestly grateful there was at least one person in this facility who seemed to genuinely care about her. Feeling a little better, she sat up straighter, finishing her apple near to the core as she could get and grabbing a napkin on the table to wrap it in.  
Mr. Sung excused himself from the table. "I have other business to attend to so I'll leave you in Miss Hirai's care for the rest of the day." Jennie stood up as Mr Sung addressed her. "Miss Hirai is in charge. You're allowed to escort Jade to room 4 but remain outside unless she calls for you." She nodded and bowed slightly as Mr Sung left.  
Dr Kim started putting his laptop and Jade's file away, taking his leave after speaking to Jennie softly. "Bring her to the medical floor afterwards. Doesn't matter what time it is. I'll leave a note for Dr Jung since he's on call to give her a quick psych eval and he can page me when it's finished." Jennie discreetly gave him a thumbs up and he smiled at that.  
Momo stood up, Yuta quickly getting up to stand beside her. "Jade, I expect you to behave, because I'd rather see how you act on your own without being ordered: it was merely a safety measure on my part. So, I'm suggesting you follow Yuta's lead, yes?" Jade nodded and decided to stand behind Yuta as Jennie led the way to room 4.  
Once there, Momo opened the double doors while Jennie waited outside. Jade honestly thought it looked much like a hotel suite that she'd only seen in movies. A large living area with a plush couch and two love seats surrounded a large coffee table. She barely had time to take it all in before a lady in her mid 30s was just coming out of what she assumed was the bedroom, bowing slightly towards Momo. "I've got a selection of dresses as per Mr Sung's instructions and my assistant is ready to do her hair and make-up. Shall we take a look?"  
Momo nodded, motioning Yuta to take a seat on the couch. "I'll be right back once she's ready." Momo followed the older woman and Jade followed behind her, curious to see what would happen.  
The older lady showed the rack of dresses to Momo, who picked out a short blue strapless dress with a small white bow while Jade just stood by, watching another woman take out various make up equipment and styling tools, arranging them on a vanity table.  
Momo handed the dress to Jade. "You may change here...it's just us girls after all." Jade nodded and quickly stripped off her clothes, allowing the stylist noona to zip up the dress once it was on and finding it fit perfectly.  
The make up artist then took her hand, guiding her to sit at the vanity, starting by brushing her hair thoroughly, letting it fall naturally, only using a light hairspray. Then, after applying a light foundation, she used a light pink lip tint and brown eyeliner, just enough to accentuate her eyes. She turned Jade to face the mirror, who looked at herself, slightly stunned. The two older women packed up their things and left and Momo followed them out, thanking them and giving Jade a few moments to compose herself.  
***  
She stood up and walked over to the bed, looking at it with a little bit of fear coiling in her stomach, nervously playing with the bow at her waist. *Just do what they want and maybe they'll let their guard down* she repeated this a few times, jumping slightly as the door opened again; this time Yuta walked in followed by Momo. She turned away from the bed, watching Yuta approach. He stopped about an arm's length in front of her, taking her left hand and placing it against his chest, smiling softly down at her while wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "I will be gentle, and just say 'red' if you want me to stop." Jade nodded as Momo took a seat at the vanity to observe.  
Yuta started by leaning into her and nuzzling the right side of her neck, lightly kissing and licking her skin, causing a small moan to escape her mouth as he targeted a spot just above her collarbone. Her right hand came up, tangling in his hair as she tilted her head to give him better access. Yuta hummed approval and nipped at her skin, causing a warmth to spread through her body. "Don't hold back, Jade...let your instincts take over," Yuta murmured into her ear. "Just live in the moment, it's just you and me... nothing else matters." Yuta started unzipping the dress, kissing along the tops of her breasts before tugging it down to pool at her feet, running his hands down her back, cupping her ass and taking her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking circles around the hardening nub. Jade moaned louder as her hand gripped his hair tightly and she threw her head back, arching her body into his and feeling his member twitching in his pants.  
"Ahh, Yuta...j-just more.. p-please? It feels so g-good..." She moved her left hand down to his clothed member, palming him and trying to undo his jeans.  
Yuta grabbed her wrists, pushing her down to her knees as he stepped back, releasing her as he undid his jeans, pushing them and his boxer briefs down and kicking them aside, freeing a substantially sized cock now half erect. Holding his length in his right hand, he stroked himself a few times before grabbing Jade's hair in his left hand and guiding her mouth towards it. Jade swallowed nervously, her eyes widening before licking gently along the base of his cock to the tip, swirling her tongue around it and tasting pre-cum at the slit. It was salty and bitter but not unpleasant and she ran her left hand up his thigh, taking in as much of him as he could in her mouth, gagging slightly and wrapping her hand around the base of his cock. "Look at me, Jade." She looked up, a bit of drool hanging from her lip as Yuta bucked his hips forward, tears forming in her eyes as she gagged harshly, trying to pull back a bit. "You're doing so well, babygirl." Jade blushed intensely at the praise and squeezed his balls lightly, bobbing her head up and down his length faster and hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him off. Yuta groaned, biting his lip as he neared his edge. "Fuck...I'm gonna cum...let's see if you can swallow it all, hm?" Jade blinked and nodded as she licked and sucked the tip of his cock, pumping it quickly with her right hand for a few strokes before feeling hot saltiness hit the back of her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, nearly choking in surprise at how much there actually was, some of dribbling down her chin and neck. Yuta stepped back, freeing himself from Jade's mouth and kneeling in front of her, gently running his thumb across her bottom lip, wiping up some of the excess cum. He smiled mischievously, picking her up bridal style and moving to the bed, laughing lightly at the yelp she gave out. "Now I think it's my turn to taste you, kitten."  
***


	5. Round two plus therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no problem writing smut but the therapy bit was difficult.

"Yellow."

As Momo's voice rang out, Yuta set Jade down on the bed and stood with his head down, but not before giving Jade a reassuring smile. Momo moved over to the head of the bed, lightly caressing Jade's cheek, who blushed, staying still. "Just because Mr Sung said we had to keep your virginity doesn't mean I can't have some fun. Put your hands up over your head and don't move them."  
Jade did so, looking at the older woman curiously. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Momo answered by leaning over and kissing Jade deeply, biting at the hybrid's bottom lip and pinching her left nipple, causing Jade to moan softly. Momo waved her free hand at Yuta, who moved forward, kneeling on the bed between Jade's legs, shoving them apart and stroking her thighs, rubbing his left thumb across her clit and shoving two fingers inside her already wet pussy. Jade gasped and thrust herself against his fingers as Momo shoved her tongue deep into Jade's mouth, fighting for dominance. Jade moaned around Momo's tongue, her fingers flexing, wanting to touch Momo or Yuta but was bound by Momo's command. Momo broke the kiss and started sucking on Jade's left nipple, squeezing the right one gently. Yuta leaned over, tonguing Jade's slit as his fingers worked deeper inside her, trying to find her gspot. "Ahh...f-fuck... Yuta... p-please.." Yuta curved his middle finger a bit, and Jade nearly screamed in pleasure as she felt her orgasm building. "Y-yeah...there! Oh God!!" Momo bit lightly at her nipple, sending her over the edge and Yuta eagerly licked up her juices, looking up at Momo and letting his free hand roam across her thigh. Momo smirked and sat back, starting to undress herself slowly, starting with her blouse and then her skirt, until she was only in her black bra and thong and thigh high stockings. She brushed a bit of hair out of Jade's face, giving the girl a moment to come down from her high.  
"Jade, my dear, you're doing well. I think however, you should at least know what a cock feels like. So I'm going to have Yuta fuck your ass and you're going to be a good little slut for him yes?"  
Jade nodded, though this wasn't technically a command, she knew it would hurt but just wanted to have more of him any way she could get it. "Good girl. You may move your hands now." Jade put her hands by her side, looking at Yuta as Momo got off the bed, getting some lube from the nightstand. She handed the lube to Yuta, who poured some into his hand, rubbing it along his half hard length and then pushing up Jade's legs so they were over his shoulders. Yuta rubbed the tip of his cock against her ass, working some lube into her hole. Jade hissed and clenched up, running her hands along Yuta's arms.  
"Just relax and breathe, beautiful... I'll go slowly."  
Jade closed her eyes and nodded. "I trust you..." She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax as Yuta pushed his cock further into her, mewling softly and digging her nails into his arms. Yuta caressed her thighs as he eased in and out, going deeper with each thrust as Jade shifted her legs to wrap around his waist, taking him all in.  
"Fuck, babe...you feel so good...want me to go faster?"  
Jade nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Momo meanwhile took off her bra and panties, positioning her snatch over Jade's face so she was facing Yuta so that Jade moved her arms back to her sides. "Let's see how well you eat pussy, dear one..." She kissed Yuta's lips fiercely, biting his lip and demanding entrance as she ran her fingers through his hair and played with his ears, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the male. Jade timidly licked at Momo's folds, raising her head up a bit to suck on her clit and moving her hands up Momo's thighs and belly. Momo smirked against Yuta's lips and lowered herself onto Jade's tongue. "Not bad, flatten your tongue and ...ahh...run it all over... yess...I'm close..." Momo leaned forward, Yuta moving his lips to her neck, sucking lightly. "No marks this time, pet..." Yuta murmured an assent, licking along her collarbone as she came, dripping liquid onto Jade's tongue. Jade drank it all up, finding it was sweeter than Yuta's.  
Yuta now resumed his thrusting, going faster as Jade's muffled moans grew louder, sending vibrations through Momo, who grabbed Yuta's shoulders, riding another orgasm as Jade's tongue darted in and out and sucked more forcefully on her clit, nibbling gently. Jade rolled her hips against Yuta, nearing her edge and squeezed Momo's thighs. "Ahh, our little cum slut wants you to go faster, I think, my pet." Momo got off Jade's face, allowing Yuta to lay against Jade's body, thrusting faster and deeper, filling up every inch of her ass as he squeezed and pinched her breasts.  
Jade reached for Yuta, wrapping her hands around his back as she felt another orgasm, making her see stars. "Yes! Please, Yuta... fuck me hard!"  
"Mistress, I'm close... can I cum?" Yuta knew it was one thing when he'd been deep throating Jade but now that Momo had been part of round two, he fell back to his usual submissive state. Momo took his chin in her left hand, forcing him to look in her eyes. "Cum inside her, pet. Fill her full."  
Yuta shuddered, emptying his seed into Jade's ass, his thrusts getting sloppy as he groaned into Jade's ear, nibbling at her lobe. "So fucking good, kitten." He pulled out, letting her curl against him as Momo smiled slightly.  
"This is probably the most fun I've had with a new hybrid in a while." She laid next to Jade, facing her and lightly caressing her arm. "I can tell you're eager to learn. I'll make sure to give a glowing report to Mr Sung. I hope he'll let me have you for a few more sessions though. Would you like that, Jade?"  
Jade looked back at Yuta, opting to be honest. "If it means more time with Yuta, yes."  
Yuta chuckled softly against Jade's back as Momo caressed her cheek. "I promise, Jade. He and I will teach you as long as we can." Momo got up and pulled Jade to her feet. "Now, why don't you two get cleaned up and I'll go talk to Jennie for a bit. No sex though and be quick about it." Momo mischievously spanked Jade's ass as Yuta got up, taking Jade's hand and heading to the bathroom.  
"I suppose a shower then?" Yuta looked at Jade, his smile genuine and Jade nodded, following him shyly.  
***  
She ducked under his arm as they entered, quickly adjusting the water in the shower to the temperature she liked. "I like my water pretty hot, I hope that's okay."  
Yuta tested the water and stepped in. "It's fine." He picked up the bodywash bottle as Jade got in and shut the door, pouring a bit into a body puff and handing it to her. Jade gently rubbed the puff over her sensitive bottom, hissing slightly. The pain was manageable though and she continued scrubbing. "Be honest, Jade. Are you really okay with all this? I've only heard about the doll implants from some of my mistress's friends: they talk freely around their pets. I've been a pet all my life, so it's hard for me to understand what you're going through. Just realize that Mr Sung's clients treat hybrids very well. They just expect us to be good is all."  
Jade looked back at Yuta, then turned towards him with a small smile, taking the bodywash bottle from him and pouring a bit more into the puff, tracing it along his chest. "I know that I could have gotten a lot worse treatment: Tzuyu's betrayal hurt but if she hadn't been approached by Mr Sung's people, she might have sold me off to some degenerate or someone who thinks my ears and tail would look good in a display case..." She shuddered and Yuta hugged her. "Yes, Mr Sung is one of the better ones. Mistress likes you...she doesn't normally join in with trainees. Perhaps she'll buy you."  
"Mm, perhaps...I will try to stay hopeful, Yuta." She reluctantly pulled away, giving him the body puff and rinsing herself off. "We should hurry though." She stepped out, wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel and drying off, going back to where the stylist had been nice enough to fold up her clothes and leave them on the vanity seat. She got dressed as Yuta came out, a towel around his waist and picked up his underwear and jeans off the floor, pulling them up and on. Jade watched him openly, admiring his body once again and noticed the dress on the floor, picking it up and smoothing out the wrinkles. *I wonder if I could keep this?* She thought. *Can't hurt to ask*  
"Shall we?" Yuta held his right arm out, and Jade wrapped her left hand around it, the dress folded over her right arm as they exited the room, meeting up with Momo and Jennie having some tea in the living room.  
Jennie stood up from the couch, setting her cup on the table. "Ready to go? I still need to get you checked out at the medical floor." At Momo's curious look, she clarified. "Dr Kim's orders." Momo nodded as Yuta moved to stand next to his mistress.  
Jade nervously bowed to Momo. "May I ask something, Miss Hirai?" Momo nodded and Jade held up the dress. "May I keep this? It's beautiful and I'd like to have something to remember this day by."  
Momo smiled. "Of course, dear. Just leave it here and I'll have the stylist bring it to your room after it's cleaned."  
"Thank you, Miss Hirai." Jade bowed again and set the dress on the couch and smiled at Yuta, following Jennie out of the suite and to the elevator.  
***  
Jennie slid her keycard in, punching the button labeled SB1. As the doors closed, Jennie looked Jade up and down. "Looks like someone had a good time."  
Jade blushed and nodded, covering her cheeks. "Yuta was so gentle and Miss Hirai ...um... she...it was different...it's so not like the porn I've watched."  
Jennie held up her hand. "Okay, I'm sorry I asked. Save it for Dr Jung." The elevator doors opened, and Jade followed Jennie out and down the hall, coming to a set of automatic doors and pressing the button on the side, both stepping through as they opened and walking past a couple office doors before stopping at one marked Dr Jung Hoseok  
Jennie knocked and entered after a male voice said 'come in'. "Dr. Jung? Dr Kim asked me to bring Jade to see you."  
Dr Jung nodded, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit, Jade. Jennie, you can go get some coffee or a snack. I'm sure Jade will be good." Jennie nodded and stepped out of the office as Dr Jung smiled at Jade, opening a notepad and picking up a pen. "Now, Dr Kim told me a little about what's been going on with you since you arrived. I understand you had some traumatic events happen to you over the past few days and he wanted me to make sure you were handling this and if not then I can help you out with that. You can speak freely here, you have complete confidentiality."  
Jade sat, getting comfortable. "Dr. Jung, I appreciate Dr Kim looking out for me. I know he didn't like having to put the implants in me but really, as an illegal hybrid, my days were most likely numbered anyway. I watched the news regularly when I was at home. I saw many reports of hybrids being hunted, being mistreated even by their owners. I had it pretty good, all things considered. Do I wish I was still back home? Of course, but fate has other plans obviously and this is my life now."  
Dr Jung hummed, taking notes. "Do you regret hurting Miss Chou? You wouldn't have those implants if you'd had a little self control."  
Jade's fists clenched and she sighed. "I'm still 50/50 about it. I think she deserved worse at the time but if I'd known that I'd end up being a 'doll' ... Yeah, I wouldn't have hurt her. Maybe if I'd been smarter, I would have anticipated she'd turn on me." Was Tzuyu really so two-faced that she'd been fooled so easily? Jade tried to remember every interaction with her supposed 'friend' but nothing stood out as a warning to say 'hey don't trust the human girl you've lived next door to ever since you were little'.  
Dr Jung looked at Jade carefully, nodding. "Not to change the subject, but Dr Kim told me you're quite the dancer. For as long as you're here, I can arrange some time in one of the dance studios for you as a sort of therapy. It will keep you physically active and music is always a mood lifter." Dr Jung smiled brightly and Jade couldn't help but smile back, swearing she could feel warmth radiating off the psychiatrist.  
"It did ease a lot of the boredom and tension I felt at home. I'd appreciate it if you could do that, Dr Jung. Even an hour or so every day would be good." Jade took a little time to let her eyes wander around the office as Dr Jung wrote in his notebook, seeing the usual diplomas on the wall, then noticing a painting of a beautiful flower. It was kind of a combination of pink and blue but with an inner light that made it look more like a photo than a painting. She got up slowly, wandering over to the painting and gazing at it. "This is interesting..."  
Dr Jung looked up, glancing at the painting. "Mm, Dr Kim painted that, actually. He grows them himself also. You like flowers?"  
"Well, they're pretty but I'm sensitive to strong smells and some flowers are overwhelming." Jade shrugged. "Highly doubtful that I could have flowers in my room anyway." She moved back to the chair, feeling a little worn out and slumped down in it a bit. "No offense, but is this going to be much longer? I think I'm okay mentally; I just want to go back to my room and hopefully eat something. It's been kind of a long day."  
"Well, Dr Kim wanted to look you over, but you can come in tomorrow after breakfast to see him, okay? Do you want to talk about anything else before you go?"  
Jade thought for a moment, a slight blush on her cheeks. "No, not right now... maybe next time, I'm still not quite comfortable with the whole therapy thing, no offense."  
"None taken, Jade. But I'm here if you need me." He got up, opening the office door where Jennie was waiting outside, letting her in. "You can take Jade back now, get her something light to eat and let's see how she does without a sleeping pill tonight. Also, bring her to Dr Kim's office tomorrow." He nodded at Jade. "Please don't hesitate to let Jennie know if you need to see me again."  
Jennie escorted Jade back out towards the elevator, going back to what she considered 'her floor' because she hadn't heard any other sounds from the rooms around her. "Jennie? Are there any other hybrids on this floor? Are they being sold off tomorrow? I mean, if Mr Sung wants me to get used to others -"  
Jennie cut her off with a glare as they walked down the hall. "Yuta is probably the only other you'll see for a while. Mr Sung prefers well behaved hybrids and your implants send a loud and clear signal you were out of control. If you had been put in the auction tomorrow, then you would have met some. Yes, there are a couple of hybrids on this floor, but they have different schedules. It's better for everyone concerned keeping you separated."  
Jade sighed but knew better than to argue. She let Jennie open her door and walked in, seeing a garment bag on her bed and smiled, picking it up and moving immediately to the closet to hang it up. Jennie left without a word and Jade hoped she was going to get food like Dr Jung had told her to. After hanging up the dress, she decided to change into her pajamas like she'd done the night before, but picking out a white cotton tank top and long pants. She went back to the main part of the room, sitting at the small table and looking at the camera. "Um, whoever is there...I'm just wondering if you could maybe tell me about the other hybrids on this floor? If it's against the rules, just let me know and I won't ask again."  
The intercom buzzed softly as a male voice - though not the one from this morning - answered. "It's not technically against the rules. Let's see...in room #1 there's a panda hybrid, male, beta, extremely docile and going to the auction tomorrow. A female lynx, alpha, couple years older than you, still going through conditioning... and a fox hybrid, alpha male...he's got a broken arm from trying to fight his way out of here and is currently in the infirmary. He's scheduled for an implant too so you'll have something in common." She heard a light laugh over the intercom and rolled her eyes as the door buzzed and Jennie entered with a tray of food, and a glass of water, setting it on the table.  
"Just some ramyeon tonight, and no pills."  
Jade nodded her thanks and started eating, seeing chicken, mushrooms and carrots, drinking the broth afterwards. She drank her water and headed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then go to bed, turning to Jennie with a questioning look as she got comfortable. "How often are the auctions? I'm just wondering how much time I'll get to learn how to behave properly." She played with the edge of the blanket, looking up nervously.  
Jennie was picking up the tray and turned towards Jade. "Oh, Mr Sung tries to do it once a month, but it also depends on how many hybrids we have available. I think the longest we've gone between auctions was three months. The only hybrids we'd gotten in that time were a few near feral ones hiding out in abandoned buildings. If you think about it, Jade, we're doing the world a service. Hybrids are treated well here...never mistreated unless they act out. Get some rest, alright?"  
Jade yawned and curled up in the comforter, smiling as she thought about having at least a month with Yuta. "G'night, Jennie."  
Jennie shook her head, heading out the door, whispering a 'sleep well' before shutting it behind her.  
***


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff and awkwardness.,.plus I'm trying to paint Jennie as compassionate to hybrids when not in the public eye

Jade woke up in a cold sweat, feeling headachy and realizing she'd kicked off her blankets. She got up, not sure what time it was as she stumbled towards the bathroom for some water, the dim lighting of her room giving her no clue. *I can't be sick...can I?* She splashed cold water on her face and then filled up the glass by the sink, gulping it down quickly. She'd never been sick growing up, but then again she hadn't been exposed to that many people or other hybrids. Jade looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her cheeks had a light pink flush to them. She stuck her tongue out, seeing that it was a normal color and shrugged. She went back to bed, straightening out the blankets and laying on her back on top of them, her hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes started to close again and she turned to her left side, facing against the wall. She thought about Yuta and smiled softly, then felt her cheeks getting hotter as she felt warmth in her core. She could feel dampness in her panties and she groaned as her stomach started cramping for lack of a better word. *Fuck, I AM sick..* Part of her wanted to go see Dr Kim right away, the other part didn't want to leave the bed out of embarrassment. She kept facing the wall as she scrunched into a ball, moaning quietly as her tail swished from side to side, rubbing her thighs together to get a little bit of relief. When that failed, she started using her right hand, slipping it inside her shorts and thumbing her clit. Jade closed her eyes and imagined Yuta touching her. She mewled softly as she came, feeling slick pour out of her. It helped relieve a little of the tension in her abdomen so she turned onto her stomach, pinning her hand against her crotch and shoved two of her fingers in deep, humping the bed, not really caring if anyone was watching as her body temperature rose, causing her to break into a sweat. "F-fuck..." She tensed as she rode out her orgasm, feeling a little more relief and wiped her fingers on the edge of the sheet, breathing heavily as she curled into a ball again, hoping Jennie would show up soon so she could see Dr Kim.  
'Is everything ...ok?' the voice on the intercom startled her a bit, but she recognized it as the one who had given her the information about the other hybrids on this floor and she relaxed, turning over on her back, feeling he sounded a little more compassionate than the other guy.  
"Um, I think I might be going through my first heat... is it possible to get Jennie in here so I can see Dr Kim?"  
'She's not on shift yet but I can page Dr Kim and he can come to you: if you're going through your heat, it wouldn't be a good idea to take you to him anyway.'  
Jade nodded, realizing any alpha who scented her if she was unfortunate enough to cross paths with them would take her right then and there. "Yes, of course. Please tell him I'd like suppressants. I don't want to have to be stuck in here for a week."  
'Will do...and my name's Mark Tuan. The other guy, Jackson Wang, got transferred ... the fox who broke his arm, well, Jackson was partially responsible. I only just found out myself a little while ago. I'm not surprised though, he's got a temper."  
Jade placed her hands on her abdomen as she felt another cramp starting, this one stronger than the first. "Th-that's good...where did he get transferred?" She was trying to get her mind off the pain and certainly didn't want to start masturbating while talking to Mark now that he'd made himself known.  
'I don't know for sure, but Mr Sung most likely gave him clean up duty in the local brothel for a while...it's pretty much the most disgusting job in this business."  
*Hope he's there til I'm gone then* "You sound like a decent guy, Mark...and J-jennie is nice too." She curled herself up again, moaning softly. "Shit...sorry...umm..."  
'It's okay. I've seen a few hybrids go through their cycles.'  
Just then, Jade's door opened and Dr Kim entered, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, a small bag in his left hand as he walked towards her bed. *He smells good... like the tail end of a summer rainstorm mixed with an earthy smell...was he with a hybrid? This isn't his usual smell...* Jade mentally slapped herself as she felt another spike of arousal as she sniffed the air, leaning towards the human slightly, her sense of smell becoming nearly overwhelming in her current state. *Stop it!* "Jade, can you sit up for me? Mark said you may be going through your heat but I want to check you out first to make sure."  
Jade nodded and bit her lip, blushing and sitting up carefully and wrapping her arms around her abdomen to keep from running her hands through Dr Kim's hair, all fluffy and sticking out in random places.... "I understand, Dr Kim ...but it hurts so much..."  
Dr Kim checked her temperature and her heart rate, which she was sure was pounding out of her chest, humming to himself. "Mm hmm...you are definitely going through your heat. I had a feeling that your ... activity yesterday may have triggered it. I wish you had seen me last night. I'm going to give you a suppressant." *I wish I'd seen you last night too* Jade nodded and sat still as he took out a vial and a syringe from his bag, swabbing a spot on her left arm before injecting her. "This will get you through today and I will add the pill form to your dinners for the next week. I want to know also if they don't work we can give you stronger ones next time."  
Jade barely felt the needle go in her arm and looked just to make sure she'd gotten an injection. "Wow, Dr. Kim... you've got a gentle touch..." She blushed and looked at the floor.  
Dr Kim smiled and ruffled her hair and Jade fought hard not to nuzzle his hand. "I do my best.. try to get some sleep. Breakfast is in a couple hours and Jennie will be here with your food. I know Dr Jung had set up the dance studio for you today, but if you don't want to go..."  
Jade started feeling a little better already and shook her head. "N-no I still want to do that...I think it would help take my mind off of ... Everything. Thank you, Dr Kim."  
He got up and put his things away as Jade tried to get comfortable in the bed. "I'll have Jennie bring you to my office tomorrow after breakfast time. By then it should be safe enough for you to be around the other hybrids there."  
Jade closed her eyes as Dr Kim left, breathing softly as the suppressant helped her body relax, already missing the smell he'd brought in with him.  
***  
All too soon, it seemed to her, the door opened again and Jennie entered with a tray of food. She blinked and stretched, blushing slightly as she felt dried slick all over her thighs. "Umm, can I have a shower before I eat, please?"  
Jennie just grunted in response and set the tray on the table. Jade rushed off to the bathroom, dragging the blanket she'd cum all over with her to put in the hamper. Fortunately, there was a section of her clothes closet that had extra comforters. She stripped her clothes off, throwing them in the hamper with the blanket and started the shower, using a cooler setting this time as her body still felt unusually warm to her. She scrubbed away all the remnants of slick and cum, whimpering slightly as she touched her nether regions, still feeling sensitive. She started to sing a song from her favorite kdrama, hoping to distract herself as she finished washing up. It worked, and she got out, drying off quickly and changing into a fresh loose t-shirt and shorts in grey before going back to sit and eat at the table. She noticed that the breakfast was a little different today: a couple extra pieces of bacon, something that looked like a smoothie, which she wrinkled her nose at, smelling various vegetables rather than fruit. She looked at Jennie skeptically.  
"I know, but it's good for you. God I sound like my mother...just drink it." Jade immediately grabbed the glass, drinking it down quickly, grimacing at the taste and glaring at Jennie. "Oops, I didn't mean to make that sound like an order. But hey, worst is over, right?" Jennie smiled shyly at Jade, who rolled her eyes.  
"I guess..." Jade started eating the bacon and eggs, hoping it would at least minimize the grassy taste in her mouth, cursing the stupid implants again. *So far, only four people can make me do things I don't want to do* she shuddered involuntarily. *What if I get sold to a real creep who ...* She felt tears welling up and pushed her plate a bit away from her. "Sorry... I can't ..." She bolted to the bathroom, emptying her breakfast into the toilet.  
Jennie walked in slowly so as not to startle Jade and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it down and gently pressing it to the back of the hybrid's neck. Jade sighed and relaxed, leaning back against the cold washcloth. "Sorry..." She murmured, feeling stupid as she brushed her sweaty hair back from her face. "Side effects I suppose...I think I'll pass on dancing today...I just don't have the energy." She let Jennie help her to stand up, looking at her human guard with a slight smile. "M-maybe I could get some books? ...I like reading ... anything really."  
Jennie nodded as she led Jade back to her bed. "I think that would be alright. You should rest as much as possible though. I'll bring some books with me when it's lunchtime."  
Jade's tail swished happily at the thought as she laid back down, wrapping herself up snugly, her body temperature now more normal. "Thank you...unnie..." Jade giggled and closed her eyes quickly before she saw Jennie look at her with a mix of annoyance and sadness. Jennie left quietly, not saying a word as Jade started drifting off to sleep again.  
***  
Jade blinked her eyes open slowly, feeling like she'd slept for a week. Unfortunately she still tasted the remnants of breakfast and bile. She got up, heading to the bathroom and quickly brushing her teeth, rinsing her mouth out twice and ran a comb through her tangled hair, wincing slightly. As she went back to her bed, she spied a small bag on the table and picked it up, dumping the contents out on the bed and smiling as she saw a couple of bottles of water, some cheese flavored crackers, and peanut butter protein bars. *Jennie must have snuck this in while I was sleeping* Her tummy grumbled and she decided to open a protein bar, nibbling on it and humming to herself. Feeling a bit better, Jade stretched out on the floor, doing her usual stretching routine to loosen up a bit. "Uh, Mark? You there?" She asked, twisting the hem of her shirt nervously.  
'Yes, I'm here. You need something?' Jade smiled at the concern in his voice.  
"I was just wondering what time it was... I'm feeling a bit more myself and I was hoping maybe to use the dance studio after all. But if it's too late..."  
'Well, Jennie didn't want to wake you so you did sleep past the scheduled lunch...but I'll call her and tell her you're awake."  
"Thank you." She finished the protein bar and went to the bathroom, making her way to the closet and changing into a white sport bra, black leggings and a loose black t shirt, grabbing a small gym bag and shoving a white sweatshirt and grey shorts into it just in case. She put on some comfortable tennis shoes and then went back to the main room, setting the bag on the bed and placing a water bottle and the cheese crackers in it as well, figuring she might need it.  
Jennie came in shortly afterwards and had a tray of food and another bag in her free hand. "Just some light broth and toast this time, no veggie smoothies I swear." Jennie set the tray on the table and noticed Jade had been into the snacks. She put the bag on the bed next to Jade's gym bag, pulling out five good sized books. "These are copies of what you had in your home. Mr Sung agreed to let you have them for now."  
Jade looked at the titles of the books, noticing they were some of her favorites that she'd read several times. She had mixed feelings about being reminded that they knew things like this but was also happy she'd have something to relieve the boredom. She dipped the toast into the broth, swirling it around the broth with her spoon and then slurping it up noisily, the broth dribbling out a bit. "Mm, sorry..." She wiped her chin with a napkin and looked at the floor. "I'm feeling better... would it be ok to go to the dance room?"  
"I don't see why not...the hybrids going to the auction tonight are either busy being cleaned up or have already been taken to the staging area so the lobby will be clear today. I see you're all dressed at any rate so we can go when you're ready."  
Jade smiled and stood up, picking up the gym bag. "Thanks, unnie." She said shyly.  
Jennie shook her head and opened the door, letting Jade walk in front of her. "You know the way, I'm sure."  
Jade nodded and walked to the elevator. Jennie used her keycard and they waited until the elevator opened up on the lobby, Jade making a beeline for room 16. Jennie, meanwhile, nodded at the receptionist at the desk, a female named Lee Hyori by her name tag. "Oh, isn't she cute? Cat?"  
Jennie nodded. "Yeah, Dr Jung scheduled some time for her. Jade is her name."  
Hyori checked the schedule in her computer, nodding. "Ah yes...says she can use it any day she likes while she's here."  
Jade was fidgeting by the door, her ears picking up on what the other two women were saying. *Acting like I'm some housecat. Cute?! I'd claw her eyes out but Jennie would stop me* Jade huffed impatiently, her tail swishing.  
Jennie walked to the studio door, opening it up and letting Jade in. The hybrid set her bag down, going to the sound system as she thought about what to play first. *Something easy I suppose, just to get loosened up.* She smiled as she picked out some hip hop style songs, starting with:

https://youtu.be/qhHACX0CdYs

https://youtu.be/CDv7CUpKp-U

After finishing the first two songs, watching herself in the mirror to make sure she was doing the right moves that she remembered, she took a few moments to grab a drink of water before looking over at Jennie. "I liked the one you did at your audition better."  
Jade laughed lightly and picked a couple more songs. "Then you might like this next one..."  
***  
After a couple hours of nearly nonstop dancing, Jade was collapsed on the floor, back leaning against the mirror and a small towel around her neck as she chugged her water bottle. "That was exactly what I needed. Worked up a good sweat and I don't even feel as ..." She stopped herself, blushing and looked at Jennie.  
"Horny?" Jennie finished, smirking. Jade tossed her towel at Jennie's face, getting up with a huff.  
"Want to go back to my room, please..." Jade crossed her arms as Jennie laughed, having caught the towel and handed it back to the hybrid. Jade took it and grabbed her bag, walking to the door and out, passing the reception desk.  
Hyori looked up, cooing at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes and hissed at Hyori quietly enough for Jennie not to hear but Hyori went a little pale at the display of fangs. Jade walked on to the elevator as Jennie passed by the desk, eyeing Hyori curiously when she wouldn't make eye contact. Hyori just muttered, " 'Just fill in for me one day, Hyori. Nothing ever happens there, Hyori.' Yeah, right ...never again, Shindong."  
Jade chuckled to herself, then winced as she felt a hand smack her on the back of the head. "Ow!" She rubbed her scalp, turning around to see Jennie frowning at her. Jade looked down, murmuring a semi sincere apology as Jennie ushered her in to the elevator. "No scaring the help, okay? I know it can be annoying being called cute, and I know I can't possibly know what you're going through, but Mr Sung doesn't like his employees to feel unsafe and if she lodges a complaint, well, you think it's bad now, it can get worse." Jennie tapped Jade's left temple. "They can mess up your brain real good with these..."  
Jade shuddered and nodded. "I promise. No more messing with the human help." They walked back to the room without another word. Jade went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed.  
"I'll be back in an hour with dinner," Jennie called out before leaving.  
Jade showered quickly, scrubbing her body with a soft washcloth, then shampooing her hair. She dried off after stepping out, slipping on a silky black top and matching long pants. She went to sit on her bed, picking up the first book on the nightstand and started reading to pass the time, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She got lost in the story easily and jumped slightly as the door opened up again, marking her place on the book by folding a corner at the bottom of the page, setting it back on the nightstand as Jennie walked in with a tray, getting up to sit at the table. She sniffed, smelling a mix of flavors as Jennie set the tray down, seeing a chicken curry dish with rice. A glass of water and a small cup for some pills were also present and Jade assumed it was the suppressant and vitamins. Jennie sat on the bed as Jade started eating, looking like she wanted to say something. Jade tilted her head as if to encourage her and Jennie smiled slightly.  
"Just wanted you to know I talked to Hyori and told her you were a little touchy because you're going through your heat and she promised not to say anything to Mr Sung. She normally works down in the mail room anyway so it's not like she's used to seeing many hybrids walking around. Just be more careful like I said from now on okay?"  
Jade nodded, finishing her food and taking her pills. "Yes, unnie."  
Jennie picked up the tray and looked over at the books. "If you need anything, just ask Mark to call me. I don't know who is replacing Jackson yet, but I did hear it's not likely he'll be coming back anytime soon. This was his third infraction with a hybrid and the first that had actual proof of wrongdoing." She hesitated, looking towards the intercom. "Anyway, lights out in two hours." Jennie headed out as Jade moved back to her bed, picking up her book again and started to read. She found she couldn't concentrate very well though: her mind kept thinking about the scent on Dr Kim from this morning. *I wonder if it's his own pet or maybe a hybrid in the infirmary? He didn't seem like the type to want a hybrid pet but I have to know. It's definitely not a wolf like Yuta, but maybe feline like me?* Jade frowned in annoyance at not knowing certain hybrid types by smell. Part of her sequestered upbringing. She gave up trying to read any more for now, getting comfortable under the covers. "Mark? Just wanted to say goodnight..." Jade covered her mouth as she yawned, almost missing Mark's soft 'goodnight' in response. She smiled, closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep, trying to imagine what this hybrid would look like.


	7. Trouble

When Jade awakened, yawning and stretching, she felt a small thrill of excitement at the possibility of meeting the hybrid she'd smelled on Dr Kim. She hoped for a chance to talk to him or her privately, or at least under Dr Kim's supervision. She just had to find out why this one's particular smell had made her nearly want to ... Jade shook her head *no, bad thoughts ...Dr Kim definitely wouldn't want me to do that, would he?* she blushed and sat up, hoping Mark was still around to talk to.  
"What time is it? Mark?"  
'Good morning, Jade...I guess you're getting used to the schedule they put you on. Jennie is on her way with your breakfast.' Jade smiled at hearing Mark's voice. 'Oh, and they did get a replacement for Jackson...his name's Kim Yugyeom...I can finally stop living in the security room..no offense but the past couple days I've been surviving on energy drinks so I could use a break. He's a good guy though...he'll be taking over for me this afternoon so I can go get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow morning and then we should have our shifts pretty regular from there on.'  
Jade nodded and got out of bed. "I'm glad ... It's silly because I have never seen you, but I honestly care about you. Get lots of rest, okay? I'll be sure to be polite to Yugyeom as well." She went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, hearing the door open and went back to meet Jennie setting her breakfast on the table. "Good morning, unnie."  
Jennie smiled. "Someone's in a good mood considering you're going to be getting a check up today..."  
Jade blushed. "Th-thats not the reason...I just want to be over this heat so I can stop taking suppressants..." She eyed the small cup of pills, swallowing them down with the glass of water and then started to eat her eggs, mostly to avoid talking about it any further.  
Jennie hummed and sat on Jade's bed, thumbing through the books on the nightstand. "Enjoying the books? I see you're about halfway through this one already."  
Jade nodded, grateful for the change in subject. Swallowing her last mouthful of food, she went to get dressed in a short sleeved black and white patterned shirt and black shorts. As she brushed her teeth, she thought about different possible scenarios. *What if he or she is my true mate? I've read about it, but is it even possible here? What if the humans don't care and separate us? Would we die? Or become mentally unstable?* She shook her head, starting to get a headache from all the what ifs and just stared at herself in the mirror. *Yeah, like anyone would ever fall in love with me...destiny or DNA, it's all bullshit.* A knock on the door startled her and she realized she'd zoned out, just staring into the mirror. She spat the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth, exiting the bathroom.  
"Think I can go to the dance studio afterwards?" She looked at Jennie hopefully.  
Jennie shrugged. "Well, after you see Dr Kim I need to take you to Dr Jung. It's your first heat and he'll want to know how you're coping mentally. Grab a change of clothes and if we have time, I'll take you."  
Jade smiled and went to get her bag, stuffing a pair of grey sweatpants, a white sweatshirt and a water bottle into it, zipping it up and carrying it over her left shoulder.  
Jennie led Jade out to the elevator, using her keycard to take them to the medical floor. Once the elevator doors opened on SB1, Jade was hit with a faint smell that she recognized and had to stop herself from charging down the hall to look for the source. Jennie gave Jade an odd look but preceded the hybrid to Dr Kim's office and knocked on the door.  
Dr Kim opened the door himself, smiling as Jennie and Jade walked in. "Good morning." He nodded to Jennie and she left the office as Jade took a seat in front of Dr Kim's desk. "So, Jade...I thought it would put you more at ease if I told you what I need to do first." Jade shrugged and Dr Kim continued. "I'll be doing a minor physical, some blood work and a pelvic exam. I'll have a nurse assisting me in the room: they should be done setting everything up by now so shall we?"  
He stood up, gesturing to the door. "Dr Kim, I need to ask a question first?" Dr Kim hummed and sat down, prompting Jade to continue. Jade played with the hem of her shirt, pulling at a loose thread. "Umm, so on the first day of my heat... when you looked like you'd been woken up..and I'm sorry about that..." She held up a hand as Dr Kim looked like he wanted to say something, "I get it...you're supposed to help hybrids no matter the hour...but the thing is ...I smelled another hybrid on you and..." Jade blushed intensely, blurting out the rest: "Iwantedtokissyou."  
She hid her face in her hands as Dr Kim chuckled lightly. "Jade...I'm sorry. Normally I would have taken the time to shower before seeing you that night. I have a hybrid staying with me right now: I don't believe in owning them but Mr Sung owed me a favor so he allowed me to take this one in. I knew his owners and when they had to let him go, I didn't hesitate to sign the papers turning his ownership over to me. As far as wanting to kiss me, it's most likely your heat that triggered these feelings. You... don't feel like that now, do you?"  
Jade thought for a moment, shaking her head. *Maybe...* "I did smell the same scent in the hall ... Is he allowed to roam around freely? What sort of hybrid is he? Feline like me? How old is he? What's his name? What's he like?" The questions came rushing out of her and she bit her lip to stop herself.  
Dr Kim shook his head in wonder. "He has access to this floor via a specially coded collar; the rest of the time he's in my suite...he's an ocelot hybrid so yes, feline...he's 20 and his owners called him Suga but he prefers to be called Yoongi now...as for what he's like...I'd have to let you meet him to decide for yourself."  
Jade bounced in the seat, hoping Dr Kim would allow it. "Please...can I meet him?"  
Dr Kim sighed. "Okay, but after your exam. And after Dr Jung talks with you. Deal?"  
Jade nodded and Dr Kim led her to the exam room next door. A nurse stood by the exam table next to a tray full of equipment. They wore a typical uniform dress with white stockings and a mask but Jade could see they had kind eyes and felt a little more at ease. Dr Kim checked Jade's eyes, ears, and throat, then listened to her heart and lungs. He stepped out of the room for a few moments so the nurse could help Jade change into a gown and get settled on the table, her feet propped up in the stirrups and a sheet draped over her waist. The nurse strapped Jade's wrists down which Jade thought was a little odd but figured it was a safety thing. The nurse poked their head out and signaled Dr Kim to come back in. He sat on a rolling stool, putting on a pair of gloves and proceeded to pour some lube on the speculum.  
"This will be a little cold and uncomfortable...just relax as best you can." Jade nodded and tried to relax as she felt the cold instrument at her entrance. The lube didn't help much and she tensed as it got halfway, her cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes in embarrassment as she felt slick starting to flow out of her, making the speculum slide inside her easily. Dr Kim placed his left hand on her inner thigh as he leaned down to look inside her, not commenting if he noticed the effect this was having on her. She opened one eye, seeing the nurse pass Dr Kim a long cotton swab. "This will pinch a little, but it's quick and then we're done, okay?" Jade nodded, then mewled softly when she felt the pinch deep in her cervix. The nurse took Jade's left hand in theirs, squeezing gently and it made her feel a bit better as Dr Kim placed the swab in a plastic tube, capping it and then removing the speculum. He left and the nurse took off their mask and moved to stand between Jade's legs, strapping her ankles into the stirrups, then picking up a small damp cloth off the tray and starting to clean the lube and slick up on her inner thighs.  
"Judging by how you reacted to the speculum, I bet you wanted it to be Dr Kim's cock, huh, little slut?" Jade could now see a coldness in the nurse's eyes as they smirked. Jade shook her head as the nurse held down her left leg with their right hand while their left hand moved under Jade's gown and circled their thumb around her right nipple, feeling it harden under their touch. Jade moaned softly as the contact made more slick pour out of her. "You hybrids are only good for one thing...you should just get that through your head now." They pinched Jade's nipple, squeezing the tender flesh roughly before pulling their panties down from under their uniform dress and leaning up against Jade's crotch. Jade gasped when she felt something pressing against her entrance. "I can promise that MY cock feels better than a cold instrument. Just relax, I'll be done quick, and don't even think of telling anyone. They won't believe you." The nurse started entering Jade, their left hand pressing against the hybrid's mouth to muffle any cries as they thrust into Jade painfully hard. "So tight...Fucking cum dumpster is all your kind are good for..." The nurse pierced Jade's hymen and she screamed, turning her head just enough to bite down hard on the nurse's hand. The nurse yelled in pain as Jade's teeth sank deep, drawing blood. Jade released the nurse's hand, hoping someone heard that and would come in. The nurse backhanded Jade across her left cheek and Jade whimpered, trying to get away by kicking against the stirrups. The nurse pulled out of her, their cock still hard and leaking precum. "Not done with you yet, whore..." They turned to pick up a syringe and vial from the tray, filling the syringe and jabbing the needle into Jade's inner arm. Jade instantly felt her limbs grow heavy as the nurse started thrusting into Jade again, the hybrid feeling nauseated as more slick poured from her.  
"P-please...no more...it h-hurts.." Jade whispered, barely able to speak thanks to whatever she'd been injected with.  
"Like I care.... f-fuck...I'm gonna..." The nurse's thrusting became more erratic, their hands gripping Jade's thighs as they came inside her, Jade nearly choking on bile as she felt her walls clenching around the nurse's cock as their cum splashed inside her. The nurse pulled out, then to Jade's surprise, took off the wrist and ankle restraints. Pulling Jade off the table, they laid her out on the floor and then pressed an emergency call button on the wall by the door, slumping against the wall and working up some tears as Dr Kim came storming in, looking in shock at the scene that greeted him.  
"My God! What happened here?!" He knelt down by the nurse, who shook their head, sobbing.  
"I-it was awful... I-I took off the restraints and w-was cleaning up...a-and she attacked me...I tried to d-defend myself b-but she...she..." The nurse collapsed against Dr Kim, holding onto him tightly and crying. "...raped m-me... I manage to g-get away long enough to grab a s-sedative..."  
Dr Kim nodded in sympathy, helping the nurse to their feet and leaving the exam room. Jade could hear him murmuring comforting words. She tried to move, but could barely lift a finger. *Fucking hell... no human is going to believe I didn't do that...not even Jennie. I'm screwed. They're going to kill me, I'll bet.* Jade blacked out, the sedative finally taking full effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had planned this chapter to be either yoongi/Jade fluff or maybe even soft smut when I started but my mind always wants the dark shit. Am I sick? Possibly


	8. Trouble part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of a certain nurse's actions

'It's okay, I've got you...'  
Jade felt strong arms picking her up and she nuzzled into someone's chest, inhaling a familiar smell. She couldn't open her eyes to see who it was but she knew in her heart. "Y-yoongi?"  
***  
Jade woke up abruptly, finding herself strapped down to a hospital bed at her wrists and ankles, wearing a grey short sleeved dress. Her body ached all over and she felt particularly sore down in her pelvic area. There was an IV in her left arm and she could see it was attached to two bags: one the usual clear color of saline and the other a yellowish orange: both were nearly empty. *What happened to me...oh God...did I do something bad?* She tried to remember, but the only thing she could recall was talking with Dr Kim about meeting his hybrid, Yoongi. She tried to sit up enough to look around the room, but she realized she was alone and the room was small and dimly lit and smelled like it hadn't been cleaned in months. There was only a small sink with some cupboards underneath it in the corner and no bathroom. She pulled against the restraints, calling out for Dr Kim, hoping someone was listening.  
A few minutes later, the door opened and a young man stepped in, wearing a doctor's coat. She could see he carried a small case with him. He smiled at her reassuringly, setting the case down on a table by her bed. "I'm Dr Jeon Jungkook. Dr Kim is ... busy right now. How are you feeling, Jade?" He took a penlight out of his pocket, angling the light into Jade's eyes and noting her pupils reacted properly and then checked the bruising on her cheek.  
"I-I don't know...what happened? Am I in trouble?" Jade started tearing up, her mind racing as she started to hyperventilate.  
"Please, try to calm down...you've been sedated for a few hours. Dr Kim and I think you must have had a bad reaction to the suppressant...or something in your metabolism processed it in an odd way. We've flushed it out of your system but you'll have to experience your heat naturally and it will probably be much worse than your first day. Also, you should know you attacked someone, which is why you're restrained now, and will be whenever you're not with someone who has voice command over you." He moved to her left side, removing the IV and placing a bandaid on it.  
Jade closed her eyes, visibly trembling. "N-no...I promised Jennie unnie... I-I couldn't have..." Jade dug her nails into her palms, drawing blood. "Please...c-can I talk to Dr Jung?"  
Dr Jungkook nodded. "I'll get him." He gently patted her left hand, hoping to calm her down. She looked at him, not sure if he was brave or stupid for touching her but did feel a little better and smiled shyly at him. "We're here to help you, Jade." He left and Jade tried to relax, unclenching her fingers and flexing her wrists, trying to loosen the restraints.  
***  
Dr Jung entered the room soon after, sitting in a chair next to the bed and taking out a pen and small notebook from his coat pocket. "Jade...I can't go into detail because I don't want to influence your statement, but I need to know what happened. Just start from wherever you feel comfortable."  
Jade nodded, looking down at her wrists and seeing red marks under the restraints where they'd rubbed against her skin, a sure sign she'd been tied up for some time, possibly struggling while in and out of consciousness? "Dr. Jung...I .." she took a deep breath and continued, "I remember going to Dr Kim's office and we were talking ..." Jade felt a sudden painful spike behind her eyes and closed them tightly. "And... and then I'm here, tied up and Dr Jungkook, who looks barely older than me, is saying I attacked someone. Who did I attack? Dr Kim? Jennie? They have voice control over me...was it someone else?" Jade dug her nails into her palms again, trying to stop the panic attack that was building. "It was the suppressants...they made me go crazy? Mr Sung is going to kill me, isn't he? Or worse, scramble my brain..."  
Dr Jung shook his head. "I can't say what Mr Sung will do until we've gotten to the bottom of this. Until then, just rest and if you're hungry, we can get you something light to eat."  
"Doubt I'll sleep much...but I could eat." Jade's tummy grumbled at the thought of food and Dr Jung smiled softly.  
"All right. I'll send Jennie in with some food and she can sit with you if you'd like the company." Jade nodded, grateful for the chance to talk to Jennie.  
*I'm sure she'll believe me...won't she?*  
***  
After what seemed like an eternity to Jade, the only thing to do was stare at the ceiling until she thought she'd dozed off, waking up with a start when she heard the door open again. Jennie set the tray of food on the table, moving to undo the restraints on her wrists so she could eat.  
"U-unnie...I'm so-sorry..."Jade started hiccuping and Jennie held a glass of water to her lips, which Jade drank carefully, holding her breath until the hiccuping stopped. "Thank you..." She saw there was some broth and toast and she picked up a slice of bread, nibbling it slowly.  
"Dr Jung told me you can't remember what happened...that could be a blessing considering..." Jade looked questioningly at Jennie. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but something just doesn't seem right about what happened."  
Jade finished half the toast and sipped at the broth, thinking. "J-jennie...I wish I could remember...who did I attack?"  
Jennie sighed. "It was one of the nurses...and I think Dr Kim feels guilty as well for leaving them alone with you..."  
Jade hung her head at that, ashamed. "I hope I didn't hurt them too badly. I'll take whatever punishment Mr Sung decides... I'll try to be good from now on."  
Jennie nodded and moved to the case Dr Jeon had left behind, taking a tube of ointment and rubbing it into Jade's wrists, being gentle as possible though Jade still hissed slightly at the contact on her sensitive skin. Jennie wrapped soft gauze bandages around them then moved to undo the ankle restraints, doing the same thing with them though they weren't nearly as bad. "I'll leave these off for now."  
Jade nodded gratefully. "Thank you...please tell Dr Kim I'm sorry too." Jade pushed the food tray away. "I don't think I can eat any more right now." She curled up in the bed, her back towards Jennie. "Y-you don't have to stay...I'm kind of tired." She closed her eyes, hoping Jennie would leave.  
"Well, I'll be right outside..." Jennie left, the door locking firmly behind her.  
Jade shifted in the bed, pulling the thin blanket around her and closed her eyes, trying to will herself to remember. She fell into a restless sleep.  
***  
Images flashed behind her eyes, but she couldn't make sense of any of it...

\- a nurse in a surgical mask standing over her  
\- her teeth sinking into the nurse's hand and tasting blood  
\- pain in her abdomen and then a dark cold feeling enveloping her body

She woke up, curled in a ball and crying. She felt slick leaking out of her as her cramps hit full force. "Shit...Dr Jeon wasn't lying...." She moved her legs apart, shoving her right hand between her thighs and rubbing her thumb against her clit, inserting two fingers inside herself and scissoring them, clenching around her fingers as she fucked herself to an orgasm, closing her eyes and trying to picture what Yoongi might look like. The only thing she could see, however was Yuta. *Fuck...I wish he was here....I need a knot so bad....* She moaned softly, turning onto her stomach and shoving a third finger in, barely grazing her gspot and orgasming again.  
"Y-yuta..."  
***  
Dr Kim was changing the initial bandage on the nurse's hand in another exam room. "Jade broke the skin but it's superficial at least...and no sign of infection. You should probably talk to Dr Jung also."  
The nurse nodded, smiling at Dr Kim. "Thank you so much...I'd love to buy you dinner sometime, Seokjin .... I mean, Dr Kim." They placed their non bandaged hand on Dr Kim's arm, stroking it gently.  
Seokjin blushed slightly. "O-oh, you can call me Seokjin," he looked at the nurse's nametag. "Terry... but you really don't have to buy me dinner." He patted the nurse's hand, moving it off his arm. "I should go check on Jade...." He stood up, missing the frown on the nurse's face.  
"Please be careful...I know you have voice control over her but she's obviously unpredictable..." The nurse faked a small sob, causing Dr Kim to turn towards them.  
"I'm truly sorry..I honestly thought she'd behave ... Tell you what...I'll go check on her and then take you to my suite and cook dinner for you."  
The nurse smiled and nodded. "I'll go change and wait in your office then, Seokjin." They bowed and left quickly, humming softly.  
Dr Kim headed off to where he'd had Jade placed, seeing Jennie sitting outside the door. Jennie looked up from the book she'd been reading, standing up. "Dr Kim...is everything alright?"  
"Well, the nurse's hand injury wasn't as bad as I initially thought. I can't speak for their mental trauma but they seem ... fine. I just wanted to see if Jade was okay." He went to put his hand on the door latch but Jennie stopped him.  
"Let me just check on her...she was sleepy earlier."  
***  
Jade growled low in her throat when she heard the door opening. She quickly wiped her hand on the blanket, facing the wall. Jennie walked in, moving to stand near the bed.  
"Jade? Dr Kim wanted to come and check on you... do you need a little time to clean up? There's washcloths in the cupboard. Fresh sheets too."  
Jade nodded and sat up, looking at the floor as she moved over to he sink. She was glad she hadn't gotten anything on her dress. "Not much point in changing the sheets until it's all over, but I kind of need to pee..."  
Jennie pulled a bedpan from the cupboard, handing it to Jade with a sympathetic look. "This is all we have for now...I'll give you a few minutes. Just knock on the door when you're ready." She left and Jade quickly peed in the bed pan, picking it up and washing it out in the sink, then putting it back in the cupboard. She cleaned the slick and cum off of herself with a warm washcloth, then knocked on the door and sat on the edge of the bed, playing with the corner of the blanket, twisting it around her fingers.  
Dr Kim walked in. "Jade..." He looked at the hybrid, then took off his stethoscope, moving forward to start checking her heart and lungs. He placed a hand against her forehead, feeling the warmth radiating off of her. "Looks like the suppressant is out of your system...This was the closest empty room ...I'm sorry but it's where you're going to have to stay for now."  
Jade shifted away from him, nodding. "I understand, Dr Kim. I wish I could remember what happened... did Yoongi carry me here? I thought it might have been a dream..." She bit her lip, looking up into Dr Kim's eyes.  
"No, he did carry you here while I was bandaging the nurse's hand and checking them over for any other injuries. Another nurse cleaned you up and put the restraints on and hooked up the IV as per my orders. And Dr Jeon was called in to be available when you woke up."  
"Do you ..." *Hate me?* "I mean, is the nurse all right? What did I do? I need to know, please." Jade gripped the blanket tightly, dreading what Dr Kim would say.  
Dr Kim sat next to her, taking her hands in his as he checked the bandages on her wrists. "Hmm... Jennie did a good job on these..." He squeezed her hands gently before letting go and standing back up. "Don't worry, I have a plan to find out the truth...that's all I can say for now. Just trust me, okay?"  
Jade nodded. "I do, Dr Kim...thank you." Jade hugged him around his waist and he patted her back before stepping away and leaving the room.  
***  
Outside Jade's room, Dr Kim nodded at Jennie. "She's doing well considering. I'll have Dr Jeon check on her in the morning so please put her restraints back on before he goes in."  
Jennie nodded. "Do you think she did what that nurse said she did? I just can't imagine ..."  
Dr Kim shook his head. "I don't know but I'm sure the truth will come out." He coughed lightly and bowed, leaving without saying another word.  
Jennie bit her lip, then took her seat and opened up her book, going back to reading with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Cute, but weird that one."  
***  
Dr Kim took a deep breath as he neared his office, forcing a smile as he saw the nurse sitting in the chair in front of his desk as he opened the door. He noticed the nurse had dressed up and was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt, white blouse and black high heels. "You look ... nice, Terry." Dr Kim took his lab coat off, draping it on the coat rack by the door and moved around to his side of the desk, taking the keys to his suite out of the top drawer.  
Terry stood up, smiling brightly. "Oh, this old thing? Thank you."  
Dr Kim escorted Terry to the elevator, keeping a slight distance from the nurse as they stood in the elevator, waiting for it to get to the correct floor. "Do you like white or red wine? I have both but it will help me figure out what to cook." He smiled down at Terry, his eyes crinkling a bit.  
Terry blushed. "Oh, white is fine...I've heard you're a good cook. You could probably make leftovers taste like a five star meal..." Terry wrapped their right arm around Seokjin's left. Seokjin looked at the doors as they opened, allowing Terry to touch him and trying to seem amenable. He opened the door to the suite, moving away and heading to the kitchen.  
"Feel free to look around. I'll get the wine ready and start cooking."  
Terry nodded and went off to the living room, taking in the big screen TV, the wall to wall bookcase, and the very comfortable looking couch. They ran their fingers over some of the titles, murmuring in appreciation. "Quite a collection...medical texts I expected but not horror novelists." Terry jumped slightly when they felt a presence behind them.  
"Just a little bit of escapism from the drudgery of dealing with hybrids all day." Seokjin handed Terry a glass of white wine. They sipped it while looking at Seokjin, smiling slightly.  
"This is quite good. And I know what you mean...it can get tedious. I sometimes wish..." They stopped themselves from speaking further, turning back to the books, still sipping the wine.  
Seokjin smirked behind their back. *I'll just give it a little more time.* "Ah, come to the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready but I wanted you to taste the sauce I made... just to see if it's not too spicy. Hoseok is always saying it's too hot."  
Terry nodded and followed Seokjin to the kitchen. "I like a little heat in my sauce..." Seokjin laughed lightly and poured Terry some more wine, picking up a spoon and dipping it into the sauce. He blew on it a little before letting Terry taste it. "It's perfect, Jinnie oppa." Terry hiccuped, giggling. "I should eat something...that wine is getting to me."  
Seokjin smiled and led Terry to the couch. "Good...I mean, just sit there while I finish up." He went back to the kitchen and plated some food for the two of them. He sat next to Terry, putting the dishes and utensils on the coffee table. He looked into Terry's eyes, seeing they were slightly unfocused. "So, want to tell me what really happened with Jade?"  
Terry shook her head, feeling a bit drowsy. "I... I fucked her while she was strapped to the exam table and then lied to you ...." Terry looked shocked as the words tumbled out. "What did you do to me?"  
"Just a little sodium pentothal in the wine. I had a feeling that you weren't being honest since I hadn't seen any injuries other than the bite on your hand. If you'd truly tried to fight her off, there would have been scratches also. And, of course, the injection site in her arm was just a little too neat." He picked up his phone, making a call. "Mr Sung...it's Seokjin. I have some important information about what happened with Jade.....yes I'm in my suite. I'll see you soon then."  
He picked up his plate, starting to eat his meal while Terry just sat there, looking like a cornered mouse. "Oh God...Mr Sung is coming here? I'm dead..." Terry stood up, brushing past Seokjin and heading for the front door. As they opened it, they stumbled back in shock seeing Yoongi standing in their way.  
Yoongi hissed at Terry, pushing them back into the room and shutting the door, grabbing their left wrist and twisting it behind their back, forcing them into the living room again. "You're lucky I promised Seokjin to never harm a human, though after what you did to Jade, I think even he'd make an exception." Yoongi pushed Terry into a chair, gripping their shoulders as he stood behind them. "Would you like to feel as helpless as she did?" He leaned down, his teeth grazing Terry's carotid. Terry shuddered in fear.  
"Enough, Yoongi. We're better than that. Mr Sung can deal with this... problem."  
Just then, there was a knock at the door and Seokjin went to let Mr Sung in, while Terry sat still as possible, not wanting to anger Yoongi any more than he was already.  
Seokjin led Mr Sung to the kitchen, the two men whispering so that Terry couldn't hear but Yoongi picked up everything, his ears twitching in amusement. "I bet you'd like to know what they're saying about you, hmm?"  
Terry dared to look up at Yoongi, nodding. "Y-yes."  
Yoongi grabbed Terry's hair in his left hand, growling lowly. "It's not good, that's all I'll say..." The claws of his right hand dug into Terry's shoulder, making them cry out in pain. Seokjin looked over, but at a nod from Yoongi, turned back to Mr Sung. Both men walked over, Mr Sung placing his hands on the chair Terry was sitting in, scowling into the nurse's face as Yoongi backed away.  
"So, Dr Kim tells me you raped Jade. Not only did you de-virginize her, but she's so traumatized she's blocked out what you did. This could harm any chance she had of forming a proper bond with her new owner." Mr Sung stepped back, abruptly slapping Terry's face, leaving a red mark on their right cheek. Terry whimpered pitifully, gazing into Mr Sung's stony expression.  
"M-Mr Sung.... I couldn't help myself...and I didn't know she was a virgin...hybrids are all just slut bags anyway ..." Yoongi lunged forward, wrapping his hands around Terry's neck, cutting off any further words. Seokjin quickly pulled Yoongi off of Terry, pushing him towards his bedroom.  
Mr Sung yanked Terry to their feet and pulled them to the door of the suite, opening the door to reveal two security guards standing there. "These men will escort you off the property. Try to come back, and I'll give you to Yoongi. I can cover up your disappearance easily." He let that threat hang in the air as the guards led Terry away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just felt Jade should at least get a little justice even if she doesn't know it yet.


	9. Jade and Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet

Yoongi forced himself to calm down and allowed Jin to sit him down on his bed, leaning against the human and rubbing the top of his head under the older man's chin, his go-to comfort move as Jin ran his left hand through the ocelot's hair, lightly caressing his ears. "I need to see her, make sure she knows the truth now, hyung..."  
Jin shook his head. "She's deep into her heat cycle and there's no telling what this trauma has done to her psyche. Best to let her just ride it out, and perhaps her memory will return and that will help heal her as well -"  
Yoongi growled low in his throat in objection. "I feel a connection to her, Seokjin-hyung...I knew it the minute I smelled her. She knows it too. Even if she's not my true mate, even if it's just one kindred spirit to another, I need to be there for her." He balled his fists on his lap, his claws scratching at the fabric of his jeans. Jin kissed Yoongi's forehead, nodding and murmuring reassurance.  
"I'll talk to Mr Sung on your behalf, but don't expect a miracle. Mr Sung does what he wishes and even you must abide, despite the few special privileges you have." Yoongi sighed but nodded in resignation.  
"Of course, hyung. I have faith you could talk him into anything." Yoongi looked at Jin, flashing his gummy smile to which Jin chuckled and stood up, going to the living room where Mr Sung stood, talking on his phone with his back to Jin. He turned towards Jin as he finished the call, pocketing his phone.  
"Sir, I -"  
"Seokjin." Mr Sung interrupted the doctor, motioning towards the kitchen. Seokjin followed, sitting at the barstool as Mr Sung continued in a lower tone. "Jade is a special case...I'm thinking I was too hasty in making you put the implants in her. If she'd been a proper legal hybrid, she would have had the right training. You may remove them when she is well enough to handle another surgery. Then, of course, we will start her training anew with Yuta and Momo as originally planned."  
Jin nodded, bowing slightly. "If I may, sir... Yoongi wants to see her, to ease her heat. He felt a connection, you see."   
Mr Sung nodded. "I'm not surprised, really. I know the situation behind you bringing him here. I've made sure to look into his background as well. Not once has there ever been any report against him even with him having the run of the medical wing. In fact, I believe he's calmed quite a few of the other hybrids down, yes?" Jin nodded, not daring to speak. "I will let him see her, and knot her if she allows it, but no mating mark. She will be a beta until I sell her and then it's up for her owner to decide what happens next." Mr Sung's tone stopped Jin from saying anything contrary and the doctor stood up, bowing as the older male started towards the door, Jin quickly opening it for him.  
"Thank you, Sir. I will tell Yoongi immediately."  
"Let me know when Jade has recovered from the surgery. Until then, she may go back to her room on the main floor." Mr Sung left and Jin leaned his head against the door as he closed it, sighing. He jumped slightly as he felt Yoongi's arms wrap around his waist, back hugging the human.  
"Mr Sung tried to talk low enough for me not to hear, but I still heard. Can I see her now? I can't help but think she's suffering."   
"It's a little late, but Mr Sung didn't give us a specific timeline."   
Yoongi nodded and tugged on his collar slightly as he stepped away from the human. "I'm sure Jennie will help. She's always treated hybrids well and I can tell she especially likes Jade."  
Jin turned to face Yoongi, pressing his thumbprint against the small plastic square on the front of the collar, deactivating the code that limited Yoongi to the medical floor and Jin's suite. "That will let you be with her in her room without raising an alarm." Yoongi looked up at Jin in surprise but Jin shook his head and placed a finger against the hybrid's lips. "Our little secret." Yoongi nodded, smiling in gratitude and squeezed Jin's waist before pulling away, looking expectantly at the door. Jin opened it, leading Yoongi out towards the elevator and heading to the medical floor. Yoongi wasted no time heading to where Jade was being held, bowing slightly towards Jennie as Jin came up behind him.  
Jennie looked at the both of them curiously. "What brings you two out this time of night?" Jin bowed and then took Jennie aside, waving Yoongi to sit. The hybrid did so, his right foot tapping impatiently the only outward sign of his annoyance.  
"I have good news, well several bits of good news actually. One, Jade didn't attack the nurse. They made it up and Mr Sung dismissed them from the premises." Jennie felt a small thrill of vindication for Jade, praying for karma to rain down upon said nurse. "Two, Yoongi and I are here to help you escort Jade back to her room..."   
"And three?" Jennie looked at Seokjin pointedly, seeing a slight hesitation.  
"I help her through her heat, if she'll have me." Yoongi finished for Seokjin, who nodded at Jennie. Yoongi stood up, opening the door without waiting for either of the humans' permission. He was quiet as he entered, so as not to disturb her should she be sleeping. Her scent hit him like a wave: strawberries and honeysuckle flowers. He groaned softly, biting his lip as he felt his alpha side want to take her right there, but forced it down and knelt beside her bed, undoing the restraints around her ankles first, noticing she'd kicked off the thin blanket and was shivering, her skin prickling in the draft from the doorway. He undid her wrists and she curled her body towards him, reaching out her arms in her sleep. He picked her up bridal style, carefully standing as she murmured dreamily, nuzzling into his chest. He turned back to the open door, exiting and letting Jin and Jennie follow him to the elevator. Jennie quickly used her key card and pressed the SB3 button. The humans tried to ignore the faint, needy mewls coming from Jade as Yoongi pressed a kiss to her left temple, holding her close and inhaling deeply, letting her pheromones wash over him, feeling a stirring in his crotch. Jennie exited the elevator when it opened, quickly heading to Jade's room, thankful that it was late enough that the other hybrids on the floor were either sound asleep or perhaps with a human guest of Mr Sung for the night. She opened the door, allowing only Yoongi and Jade in, placing a hand apologetically on Seokjin's chest before closing the two hybrids inside.   
"They'll be fine. There's still plenty of snacks if they get hungry later. Come on, I'll get you some coffee, Seokjin-ssi." She smiled softly at the doctor, who nodded and let Jennie lead him to the break room down the hall.   
***  
Yoongi laid Jade on the bed, only stepping away long enough to strip down to his boxers. He knew she'd be uncomfortably warm soon enough and laid next to her on his left side, letting her curl up against him again, her head tucked under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her, tracing faint circles on her back. He hummed a favorite lullaby of his childhood, feeling her relax against him and her breathing become slower, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his lips, willing to wait as long as it took for her to wake up.  
***  
Jade blinked her eyes open slowly, feeling a warm body against her. The only thing that stopped her from panicking and pushing away was that she smelled Yoongi and closed her eyes again, sure that this was just some pleasant dream and certainly a good break from her previous nightmares. A light cough prompted her to open her eyes again and blearily focused on a pair of beautifully intense eyes and she blushed, looking around her in confusion, realization dawning on her as she saw her room. "Um, this isn't a dream then..." She whispered to herself. Yoongi chuckled softly.  
"No...you're really in your room and I'm really here."  
Jade scooted back until she was against the wall, not taking her eyes off Yoongi. "H-how is this possible? I shouldn't be back here...I could hurt you like I ..." She winced as the familiar pain spike behind her eyes happened again when she tried to remember anything about what happened that day.  
Yoongi took her hands in his, careful not to startle her. "You won't hurt me...I should start by telling you thanks to Dr Kim, we found out what really happened. You will hopefully remember in time as well, but don't force it."   
Jade blushed as she realized Yoongi was clad only in boxers, her gaze traveling from his eyes down to his lips, curved in a slight smile. She felt disgusting, having been asleep for who knows how long after Dr Kim's visit. "Ah, I'm going to go shower....I'm sorry..." She got off the bed carefully, avoiding eye contact. Yoongi nodded and sat up. "It's alright, Jade. I won't do anything unless you want me to. Just know I'm here to help."   
Jade looked back at him quizzically, realization slowly spreading over her face. "Y-you mean with my heat?" Yoongi murmured an assent and Jade felt her heart flutter at that. She was also aware he was looking at her only with tenderness in his eyes, not predatory like she was just a ...'slut..cum dumpster...whore...' a viciously cold voice echoed in her mind and she felt dizzy, only vaguely registering that Yoongi had leaped to her side to catch her as she fell.   
"Jade?!" She heard the alarm in his voice and smiled weakly up at him, her left hand caressing his cheek.   
"M'okay..." She passed out, going limp in his arms.  
***  
/'... hybrids are only good for one thing...'/  
Sharp searing pain tore through her abdomen and she cried out, feeling her hands being held down as she thrashed in her sleep, vaguely aware of Yoongi's faint earthy scent all around her breaking through the terror of her nightmare, calming her slightly. She woke abruptly, breathing heavily as she focused on Yoongi's worried face, blinking tears out of her eyes.  
"You can let me go now," she whispered hoarsely. He released her wrists and she sat up, hugging him. "I remember everything, that fucking nurse r-raped me...said no one would ever b-believe..." She dissolved into tears again as Yoongi held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead and cheeks, tasting her tears.   
"You're safe now, they won't ever hurt you again, I swear." Jade nodded, blushing as he kissed her face.  
"I trust you, Yoongi. Ever since I smelled you on Dr Kim..." She bit her lip. "I ... Can I kiss you?"  
Yoongi smiled. "You don't even need to ask, but yes." He sat back a little to give Jade time to gain her confidence, still holding her hands which were shaking slightly. Jade leaned forward, tilting her head just a bit to the left, brushing her lips against his. She immediately felt like she was blushing to her toes as her core started tingling. As Yoongi's grip on her hands loosened to caress her cheeks, she ran her left hand along his chest, causing a soft groan from him which spurred her to deepen the kiss, licking along his bottom lip and sucking his tongue into her mouth. Her right hand wrapped around the back of his neck and she pulled him down to lay on top of her, only breaking the kiss to draw in a shaky breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She shivered as she felt him getting hard against her thigh and felt slick start to pour out of her, spreading her legs apart with a needy moan. "Y-yoongi...I want you...please..."  
Yoongi held himself above Jade, his hands on the bed on either side of her head, looking down at her lustfully as he smelled her slick, the smell nearly overpowering as his alpha growled at him. *Take her already!* He nuzzled her neck, leaving little love bites under her jawline as his left hand nearly ripped his boxers off, claws tearing at the fabric. Jade pulled him closer, her claws elongating and digging into his back. "Jade ...fuck, you just smell too good right now..." He bit down hard on her collarbone and she mewled loudly, her hips bucking up as he rubbed the tip of his hard member against her clit through her undies. He pulled them down enough for her to kick them off, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lined his cock up at her entrance. With one last look in her eyes, seeing only her desire for him, he eased into her slowly even though his alpha was screaming at him in impatience. Jade arched her back, moaning softly as Yoongi bottomed out, circling her clit with the thumb of his right hand, causing more slick to pour out.  
"God, f-faster please, Yoongi...fuck me hard...make me forget..." Jade gasped as Yoongi plunged deep, picking up his pace. "F-fuck..y-yesss..." He sucked on the bite mark he left on her collarbone as she matched his thrusts, reveling in the ecstasy of being filled, then feeling his knot start to swell inside her. She hissed as she was stretched uncomfortably, the slick helping but still she squeezed her eyes shut until small tears fell from the corners of her eyes, more slick pouring out and making the pain easier to handle. Yoongi kissed away her tears as he slowed his thrusts, giving her some time to adjust to this new feeling.   
Jade looked up at him, a small smile curving her lips as she leaned up to kiss him passionately, tasting the salt from her tears. Yoongi held her waist as he rolled onto his back so she was now on top of him, his hands resting on her hips as she started to grind down on him, her hands squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, soft whimpers escaping her as she orgasmed, Yoongi's knot deep inside her now.  
"Ahh, so close now, Jade...you've taken me so well..." He murmured as he thrust up into her. Jade blushed at the praise, a wave of mixed emotions overwhelming her as she felt him release into her with a breathy groan, screaming out in pain and pleasure at the sensation of his knot expanding inside her and filling her full of cum until it overflowed, running down her thighs. She collapsed on top of him, Yoongi's hands running up her sides to steady her and move to lay them both sideways in a tangle of limbs. Jade giggled softly as Yoongi tried to get them both comfortable, settling Jade's face against his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist as her left leg wrapped around his back, sending new sensations of pleasure to her core as his knot moved inside her.  
"That was ... amazing, Yoongi...I n-never thought it would feel so ... good..." Jade kissed along his neck, moving up slowly to capture his lips again before relaxing sleepily against him, wanting to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of having the nurse get some karma real soon...maybe find a a way to bring in my side story. We shall see what the muses have for me. I hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Jade and Yoongi part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Jennie/Seokjin fluff also

"Ugh, I swear they deliberately put the coffee pods on the top shelf to irritate me..." Jennie muttered.   
Seokjin was cleaning up the counter, tsking at the messiness that Jennie had said the last shift always leaves behind: crumbs, coffee stains, etc., when he heard Jennie's comment. He quickly stepped up behind her, reaching up to get the box of coffee pods down for her, having to stand quite close. Jennie blushed, feeling Seokjin's firmly toned body pressing against her. She mentally slapped herself and took a deep breath before turning to face him as he backed away a couple steps, hoping her cheeks weren't on fire like they felt.  
Seokjin looked down with a smile, noticing Jennie's cheeks were a little pink. He handed her the box and went back to the sink, picking out two mugs he'd scrubbed within an inch of their lives to use for their coffee date. *Date? Don't be silly, Jin...she just didn't want you lurking around Jade's room...but she did touch your chest...* Seokjin shook his head, glad he was facing away from Jennie as he dried the mugs. "At least there's actual milk in the fridge. I can't stand those artificial creamers: too sweet."   
Jennie smiled as he handed her the first mug, placing it under the dispenser as she closed the cover of the pod receptacle, glad for the small talk to take her mind off not only her reaction to Seokjin, but what could be going on with Jade and Yoongi. "I take mine black, actually."  
***  
Yoongi's knot had lessened and slid out of Jade a little while ago, and though she mewled softly in her sleep at the sudden empty feeling, she was too exhausted to do more than untangle herself from Yoongi and curl up with her back to him, his arms wrapped around her and making her feel safe for the first time since she'd arrived here however long ago. She fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep, her hands interlaced with Yoongi's as he nuzzled the back of her neck, wishing he could mark her as his, feeling feather light kisses along her right shoulder.  
***  
After some time had passed, Jade woke up, blinking sleep out of her eyes and feeling Yoongi's soft slow breaths against her back. She gently moved his arms away, trying to slide to one side of the bed and off without disturbing him. She braced herself against the wall, her legs feeling weak and she was well aware of the dried slick and cum all over the insides of her legs. She started the water for the shower, opting for lukewarm since she still felt like her body was on fire. Letting the water cascade over her head, she grabbed a bar of soap, lathering it up in her hands before setting it off to the side and gently cleaning up her thighs and crotch, thinking about Yoongi touching her there. She shoved two fingers of her left hand inside herself, thumbing her clit and leaning her back against the cold tile, biting back a soft moan as she came. Her legs unexpectedly gave out, causing her to yelp in pain as her tailbone hit the floor of the shower.   
*  
Yoongi was startled awake by a noise he couldn't identify and moved his hand across the bed, not feeling Jade. He sat up, hearing the shower running and went to check on her, knocking on the door. "I'm okay, Yoongi. Just... I'll be right out." He heard the water turn off and went back to the bed, picking up his boxers and seeing they were pretty much shredded thanks to his claws. He covered his torso with a sheet instead and noticed a bag of various snacks and some bottles of water. Helping himself to some cheese crackers and washing it down with the water, he waited patiently.  
Jade came out soon after, wearing shorts and a tank top in gray, drying her hair with a towel. She smiled shyly at him as he handed her some crackers, taking them and sitting next to him as she ate, leaning against his left side. Yoongi couldn't help but notice her hiss of pain as she sat. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Umm, yeah...I just slipped in the shower..." She blushed and Yoongi wrapped his left arm around her, squeezing her shoulder, then running his hand down her back. "You'd think I was a little more graceful, being a cat hybrid..."  
"Want me to kiss it better?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, his smile genuine and Jade laughed lightly, shaking her head. She grabbed the bottle of water, drinking some as well before closing it back up and setting it aside.   
Feeling a little bolder now that she had been knotted, Jade straddled Yoongi's lap, facing him and cupping his face in her hands, kissing him deeply as she rubbed her crotch against his member, only the thin sheet and her shorts separating them. She moaned into his mouth, letting him suck on her tongue as her hands moved down to caress his chest, pushing him back onto the bed as her hands moved further down to his hips, pushing the sheet away from him and lifting herself up just enough to shimmy out of her shorts, grasping his cock in her left hand and stroking him slowly until he was good and hard, feeling precum at the tip as she rubbed her thumb across the slit. Jade felt slick pouring from her again, and her body was tingling all over as she shivered with need. "I just want you inside me..."  
Yoongi broke the kiss, his hands roaming along her shoulders and gasping softly at the contact of her hand around his length. "I've created a monster..." He smirked, smelling her sweet scent escalating. "Let's do something a little different this time." Jade nodded, only wanting every part of Yoongi for as long as she could have him here. Yoongi sat up, helping Jade turn around so her back was to his chest, his left hand holding her waist and his right holding his cock to line it up with her entrance. "Just sit back and go at your own pace."  
Jade nodded and sat on his cock, sliding down easily and even though she was used to it, the different position gave her a whole other sort of sensations in her core. She arched her back, reaching her arms up and behind her, wrapping them around the back of his neck as his hands held her close, bouncing slightly up and down, her feet braced on the floor. "Ohh, fuck ...Y-yoongi...ahh..." Jade closed her eyes in ecstasy as she felt every inch of him fill her up. She also felt his right hand caressing her breast, squeezing gently and then rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger, sending another thrill to her core and she orgasmed. "Ahh, yess, fuck me, Yoongi, please..."   
Yoongi stood up, Jade standing with him as he turned her to face the bed, pushing her forward just enough so she could rest her elbows on the bed and immediately started thrusting into her roughly, gripping her hips hard enough she knew she'd have bruises later but didn't care. She threw her head back, her cries of pleasure escalating until she was sure the entire floor could hear her as she clenched around Yoongi, making him spill his seed inside her with a low growl that made her shudder. "I want to b-be your Omega..." She whispered breathily and Yoongi's Alpha came out, his claws piercing Jade's skin as she keened in response at the new pain stimuli.  
*The hell with Mr. Sung...mark her. Make her yours!*  
Yoongi sighed, pulling out and trying to calm down, heading to the bathroom and looking for a washcloth, wetting it with warm water and bringing it back to Jade to start cleaning her up, noticing she'd moved to lay down on the bed, her hands stroking across the small marks on her hips, four deep scratches on each side. Yoongi felt bad about losing control and gently cleaned up the slick and cum as best he could. "I'm sorry about that. Want me to use the intercom to see if Dr Kim can bandage those?"  
Jade shook her head, holding her hands out to Yoongi, who quickly laid next to her. She turned towards him, kissing him softly. "In a weird way, it feels good. Reminds me that this is all really real. This is honestly the first time I'm regretting not being an Omega, despite what Mr Sung told me they do with Omegas here..."  
Yoongi nodded, caressing her cheek. "My alpha wants nothing more than to turn you, but Mr Sung forbade me from doing that. I just wanted to be with you however I could. If true mates exist, I believe you'd be mine... unfortunately, given where we are that can't ever happen." Yoongi looked down, feeling tears form in his eyes as the unfairness of 'destiny' hit him. He saw drops starting to fall onto the blanket, and then Jade's fingers were running through his hair and he met her eyes, seeing tears in them too as she started kissing his cheeks, tasting his tears in much the same way he'd done to her beforehand.  
"Yoongi...I know it's impossible for us to be together. I'll likely be sold off but I can at least be happy knowing you're safe here and that I got to have you be with me during my heat. Thank you so much for making me feel ... cared for." She couldn't say loved, although she was sure there was some love there. "I'll never forget you." She snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes and smiling. Yoongi kissed the top of her head, getting comfortable and pulling the blanket over them both, noticing that for now, Jade's body temperature was normalized and wondered to himself if her heat had passed already. He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing down in order to fall asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Yoongi and Jade destined for a doomed love story? I honestly don't know.


	11. Interlude part one(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little slice of life outside of where Jade is being kept.

Terry had taken the bus home to their small downtown apartment building, the box with the locker contents they'd been forced to empty before being escorted from Mr Sung's business sitting next to them, practically a neon sign that they'd been fired. Frowning, they carried the box up three flights of stairs because it was a cheap building with no elevator. Once inside their apartment, they flung the box on the floor and kicked off their uncomfortable high heels and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of soju, thinking about how they'd gotten dressed up for Seokjin and been played. "Fucking asshole, doesn't deserve what you could have given him... probably fucks that little Yoongi brat anyway." They chugged about a third of the bottle before stopping, feeling the alcohol burn through their body and started stripping out of the skirt and blouse, heading to the bedroom and taking some time to admire themselves in the full length mirror. They let their hands roam along their body, admiring their breasts and their half hard cock bulging in their boxer briefs before changing into a long sleeved green button down top and black skinny jeans, adding black converse high tops and picking up a small handbag, depositing their wallet, keys and phone in it. They took a little time to freshen up their make-up and brush some tangles out of their midlength hair.  
They exited the apartment building and headed two blocks south to the Show n Tail strip club, flashing their ID to the security at the entrance. They walked in, taking a quick look around before going to the bar and ordering a double shot of tequila, thankful that it was fairly uncrowded and got served quickly. They knocked the shot back and ordered another as they turned to face the stage, watching as the female emcee walked up, the spotlight on them. "For all you night owls out there, this is our final act because we always save the best for last." The lady walked across the stage, the spotlight following her so that the left side was now dark. She turned and pointed to the dark part of the stage dramatically as a second spotlight shone now on a male cat hybrid, reclining in a chair and wearing black high heeled boots that came up to mid calf, a white v-neck t shirt and black booty shorts. "Ladies and gentlemen... Jooheon!!" The audience cheered quite loudly as the music started up, the emcee quickly making her way offstage and heading to the bar area.  
Terry got a good look at Jooheon: his ears and tail were brown and white and he was wearing a light blue collar, denoting his Omega status. He stood up, pushing the chair away and started dancing to the slow tempo song, drawing people's eyes to his abs and chest as he teasingly ran his hands along his body, pulling his shirt up and off and wrapping it around the back of a customer's neck who was in the seats in front of the stage, leaning over and pecking the giggling girl's cheek as her two friends squealed with laughter. He then moved a little to his right, crawling across the stage to meet the eyes of an older man who waved a few bills in the air,, a smirk on the hybrid's lips as he sat on his knees, spreading his legs apart and arched his back, close enough to the man to shove his money into Jooheon's pants. Jooheon turned over, grinding himself on the stage and showing off his ass, his tail swishing in the air, causing more people to wave money around to grab his attention. He went to each of them in turn, either letting them touch him or taking the money in his mouth with a little wink before finishing up his dance by going back to retrieve his chair and sitting down on it, unzipping his boots super slowly and then sliding his shorts off to reveal a black thong, stuffed here and there with money. He cupped his sizable cock with his left hand, pushing the little bit of fabric aside and turned to face the chair as the music volume got a little lower, enough to hear his mewling as he stroked himself to hardness and everyone could see the slick pouring from his hole as he moved aside the thong string with his right hand, working his hole open with two fingers as he hissed in pleasure, more slick pouring out as people ooh'd softly. Even Terry was impressed at the hybrid's behavior. Not many omegas liked being on display like this in their experience unless they had an alpha or beta nearby, so Jooheon must be an exhibitionist which turned them on immensely. Terry licked their lips at the sight, imagining all the ways they could ruin this hybrid, feeling their cock twitching in response to Jooheon's low moans up on stage. Jooheon added a third finger, squatting down so he could hit his prostate and came untouched, splashing his seed across the chair and moaning breathily before collecting himself and turning to bow to the audience before leaving the stage, a couple of the audience members standing and applauding loudly.  
Terry jumped slightly at a tap on their shoulder and turned to face the emcee, shooting them a questioning glare.  
"Terry...I thought that was you." The emcee pulled Terry into a hug, while they racked their brain trying to remember who the lady was.  
"Oh, Sasha...I'm sorry. It has been a while, huh?" Terry squeezed back, their arms comfortably around the woman's waist now. "Work, you know..." Terry stopped, biting down hard on their lip in frustration, still bitter about losing a perfectly good job for one moment of weakness. Jade had been the first female hybrid Terry had actually gone so far with in Mr. Sung's facility. They thought it wouldn't matter much to the humans what with Jade being so new and hearing rumors of what a troublemaker she'd been before getting the implants.  
Sasha eyed Terry's changing expression and nodded in sympathy, ordering two glasses of whiskey and telling the bartender to put all of Terry's drinks on her tab as well. "Nursing, wasn't it? Aish, two years can fly by when you're deep in studies, hmm? But you're working now, that's good." She pushed one glass towards Terry's hand, sipping her own slowly. Terry hummed noncommittally and quickly downed the whiskey, gasping slightly at the burn hitting the back of her throat.  
"Not used to the high end stuff...that's really good." Terry already felt mildly buzzed from the tequila and the whiskey was enough to make the bright lights of the club a bit wavy in their sight. Sasha chuckled and tucked a strand of Terry's hair behind their ear.  
"My pleasure, and you look like you could use a little cheering up." Sasha changed the subject, nodding at the now empty stage as the lights in the club came up, some of the people sitting in front getting up to make their way out the door or get one last drink at the bar. Sasha took Terry's left hand, escorting them to a curtained VIP room. "Jooheon was impressive yes? I bought him...oh, six months ago and he's already made me three times what I paid for him, even without letting him do anything extra other than that routine two nights a week. So, lucky you for being here tonight." Sasha laughed lightly as a waitress brought over a tray with two more glasses of whiskey. Terry was a little stunned that the waitress was human, dressed in a red leather bustier and matching skirt, the black high heels accentuating her long legs. The waitress winked at Terry and walked off, casting a glance backwards as Terry's eyes roamed over her body, naturally appreciative of the view.  
"Y-yes, lucky me...." Terry murmured, turning back to Sasha and picking up the glass of whiskey, sipping slowly this time.  
"Hmm, you always did have good taste...in humans and hybrids." Sasha leaned forward a bit, her low cut top leaving nothing to the imagination and Terry visibly swallowed, narrowing their eyes as they locked with Sasha's. "I'll let you have a freebie for old times' sake...any of my hybrids for two hours, anything goes." Sasha stood up, gesturing to the waitress from before who came back from helping behind the bar with a small binder in her hands. She handed it to Terry, who took it with a slow smile, their hand lingering on the waitress' a little longer than necessary.  
"If the one I'm thinking of is still employed here, I don't need your book, Sasha. Shownu would do wonders for my disposition. And maybe after I've blown off some steam...I'll gladly pay for some time with *her* later..." Terry looked up at the waitress, tightening their grip on her wrist. The waitress blushed under Terry's scrutiny, looking at Sasha, who shrugged.  
"*Her* name is Lilia and that's up to her." Lilia nodded and sat on Terry's lap, her eyes going wide as she felt a hard cock where she expected ...well, not one.  
"Ooh, this just got interesting..." Lilia practically purred in Terry's ear, straddling her new customer and kissing their neck. Terry smiled and caressed the waitress' back lightly, letting their hands roam down to her ass and squeeze, pulling her closer and letting the girl grind on their crotch.  
"Mm, let's save it for later, pretty one.. "  
"Well, I'll go get Shownu set up in room #5. Give me about 15 minutes... Lilia can get you another drink and then escort you up there." Sasha leaned over, kissing Terry's left cheek before walking off. Lilia made to get off Terry's lap, but Terry held her waist firmly and nuzzled her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin along her collarbone before letting her go.  
"Just a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses for the room will be fine, sweetheart." Lilia nodded and went to the bar to take care of Terry's order.  
Lilia led the way upstairs, knocking on the door marked #5 and then opened it for Terry. "Hope you're not too exhausted for me after, cutie." Lilia winked at Terry, who just shrugged.  
"If I am, you can take care of me, I'm sure..."  
***  
Terry waited until Lilia had closed the door, setting the bottle and glasses down on a side table and pouring the alcohol into them, filling each shot glass just shy of overflowing and then went to sit on the plush queen sized bed. They heard the shower running and took a moment to breathe, mentally preparing for what was to come. Although Terry's public opinion about betas and omegas were that they were only good for being fucked by humans, the one thing Terry refused to let people see about them was that they loved being dominated by alphas. They had spent quite some time in the past with Shownu, a bear hybrid, as he'd been the only one willing to go further than any other alpha they'd paid for. Even though this was a freebie, Terry took out $100 and placed it on the table next to the drinks, a sign to Shownu that they expected the same treatment as before. The shower stopped and Terry quickly downed one shot of tequila, loosening up a couple buttons on their blouse and looked over as the bathroom door opened.  
Shownu exited, his lower body wrapped in a towel, showing his v-line as beads of water dripped from his hair following the trail of his abs as he towel dried his hair. Shownu's eyes met Terry's, his lips quirking into a wicked smile as he took in the tequila on the table as well as the money. Terry was once again reminded of how strong Shownu was as his large biceps flexed just from wrapping the smaller towel around the back of his neck and felt a thrill run through their body at the thought of what those hands had done to them before, their body responding with a rush of warmth in their abdomen. Terry was sure their cheeks were pink as Shownu walked up to them, placing his hands on either side of Terry's face. "Been a long time, my princess...did you miss me?" Terry just nodded mutely, *fuck I miss being called that ..* their throat locking up as Shownu leaned in for a kiss. Terry opened their mouth and allowed his tongue entrance as they arched up against him, grabbing the towel around his neck and pulling him closer. Shownu moved his hands to the bed so he could lay on top of the human, practically forcing the air out of Terry's lungs as he moved his lips to Terry's jawline and then neck, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin, leaving dark bruises as Terry moaned under him, their hands roaming across his back as he started undoing the buttons on Terry's blouse, sliding it off their shoulders and then removing their bra, exposing their ample breasts and licking his lips, bending down to take their left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the areola as he squeezed Terry's right breast, twisting the nipple and making them gasp and squirm under him.  
"F-fuck...Sh-shownu....I need you..." Shownu palmed Terry's crotch through their jeans, causing Terry to buck against his hand and dig their nails into his back.  
"I can tell..." He smirked, looking down at Terry with lust filled eyes, undoing the buttons on the jeans slowly. Terry let go of Shownu long enough to help pull their pants and boxers down and then reached for the towel around the hybrid's waist but he grabbed their hands, holding them above Terry's head in his left hand as his right pulled off the towel, exposing his thick member, already half hard. "But you know what comes next..."  
Terry nodded and Shownu released their hands so Terry could slide off the bed onto their knees in front of the hybrid, taking his cock in their right hand and softly licking at the tip, then swirling their tongue along the head before licking up and down the shaft, working up a good amount of spit in order to take as much as they could in their mouth, watching Shownu's eyes glaze over as he started fucking Terry's throat, the human barely able to draw enough breath in through their nose and keep up with his pace, tasting precum and humming around his length. His hands gripped their hair, fucking their mouth faster and Terry felt tears streaming down their face as their hands pressed against Shownu's thighs. "So pretty like this, my little cockwhore..." Terry blinked the tears away, looking up at Shownu adoringly, running their left hand up his inner thigh and squeezing his balls as their right stroked the length they couldn't get into their mouth. He pulled Terry's hair sharply, the only warning before he released into their mouth. They swallowed as much as they could, half choking and some dribbled out onto their chin. Shownu shook his head as he pulled out.  
"Aww, look at you, so messy...that won't do at all." Terry nodded, wiping their chin and licking the cum off their fingers, then cleaning up Shownu's cock with their tongue before standing up, their head bowed. "Now, let me see that pretty little ass."  
Terry turned towards the bed, laying on their stomach and putting their hands on their ass, spreading their cheeks wide so Shownu could get a good look at their hole. They turned their head enough to see Shownu stroking himself back to hardness, their eyes going wide as he lined his cock up at their entrance.  
"N-no...at least use lube, I'm not prepped, Shownu-ssi..." They bit their lip, yelping in pain at the sharp slap on their ass.  
"You're a bad, bad girl...you disappear for years and expect me to be gentle? You're so out of practice you couldn't even swallow all my cum..." He tangled his left hand in Terry's hair, painfully pulling back so that they were forced to arch their back and get up on their knees to ease some of the discomfort.  
"Ahh, y-yes, I'm bad..I'm sorry..." Terry whimpered as Shownu spit on their hole, rubbing the tip of his cock against their crack, working it into their entrance and thrusting roughly inside. Terry cried out at the burning, tearing sensation as they gripped the bedsheets, closing their eyes tightly as Shownu bottomed out, his hands holding Terry's hips as he began thrusting faster. "Ohh, fuck... so fucking b-big...Sh-shownuuuu... I'm gonna ..."  
"Don't you dare cum, princess. Little sluts like you don't deserve that, you know this....have you forgotten everything I taught you?" He slowed his thrusting, his left hand moving to Terry's painfully hard cock, squeezing the base hard and making Terry whimper pitifully as they were denied release.  
"Nnn...I won't cum, I promise..." Terry pushed their ass back against Shownu's cock. "P-please..fuck me...I'm your whore, only yours..." Shownu rewarded Terry with a light trail of kisses along their back before resuming his thrusting, hitting Terry's prostate but still gripping their cock tightly. Terry's moans grew louder and Shownu grunted in time with his thrusts.  
"Ahh, princess, that's better...you're taking me so well, j-just a bit more...I'm so close..." He thumbed Terry's slit, feeling precum leaking out and let go of their cock, his hands moving up to their shoulders and continuing to pound into the human mercilessly. "Sh-shit... cum for me, beautiful..."  
Terry arched their back, feeling Shownu's cum filling their ass and came shortly after he did, painting the bedsheets with white and nearly collapsing as Shownu pulled out, leaving them feeling empty. Terry rolled over, laying on their back and looking up at Shownu, reaching their left hand out to him as he moved to sit between Terry's legs, caressing their thighs gently, the human shivering at the contact. Shownu once again leaned over Terry, capturing their lips in a kiss and wrapping his left hand around both their cocks, stroking them in tandem. Terry moaned into Shownu's mouth, already oversensitive but getting hard again and let their hands roam down his abs. "Perhaps we should call it a night, princess. I don't think you can handle what I have planned for round two..."  
Terry shook their head, pulling Shownu close and deepening the kiss before coming up for air. "N-no, please..I'll prove I'm strong."  
"Go sit up against the headboard then, I'll be right back." Shownu trailed his lips across Terry's collarbone lightly before getting off the bed and heading off to the small closet where all the toys were kept. Terry scooted back to the headboard and a thrill went through their body at the uncertainty of what Shownu would do to them.  
***  
Yuta woke slowly, stretching out on his twin sized bed that his mistress let him use when he wasn't in hers. He smiled, knowing he was better off than most hybrids and he appreciated his mistress very much. A light caress of fingers on his bare back reminded him suddenly why he was waking up in the first place and he turned over to face Momo looking down at him with a half smile, her hand moving up to pat his hair, which was sticking up in various places. She was dressed in a nearly see through red blouse with a dark camisole underneath it, her black leather mini skirt riding up a little and showing the lacy edge of her black thigh high nylons as she scooted closer to him on the bed. Yuta groaned at the sight of her legs, his eyes traveling along them as he felt his cock starting to wake up too, pressing against his snug cotton boxer briefs.  
"Did you forget already, my pet? We're going out tonight with Jisoo..." Momo let her hand wander down Yuta's chest, caressing his abs. She tugged at the blanket, smirking as Yuta scooted to the other side of the bed, sliding off it as he wrapped the robe hanging on the bedpost quickly around himself. He was fairly certain that Momo was only teasing him but asked anyway: "I'll go shower then, mistress?"  
"Yes, you may. I'll have your outfit ready when you get out." She stood up, smoothing her skirt down and went into the walk in closet as Yuta bowed and headed into his bathroom.  
Yuta quickly turned the water in the shower on to barely above freezing, stepping in and shivering as the water shocked him to full wakefulness. He quickly washed his hair and body with his preferred unscented body wash, then dried off quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist and making his way back to his bed looking down at it and seeing his outfit for the night: a bold patterned button up shirt with short sleeves, black slacks, and his red collar. He got dressed, running his fingers through his hair and letting the damp strands fall naturally, walking to the living room and putting on his shoes by the front door, waiting for Momo to finish getting ready. He stole a glance at her as she walked up, seeing a red leash in her left hand and tilted his head up a bit so she could attach it to the ring on his collar. Yuta was used to this whenever they went to public places: only at Mr Sung's business was he allowed to go unleashed as long as he was in sight of his owner since Momo had a high level position.  
She looked up at him, undoing the top two buttons on his shirt, exposing his collarbone and nodded in satisfaction. "Want to know where we're going, pet?" Yuta nodded, knowing Momo would tell him or she wouldn't, depending on her mood. She patted his cheek gently before taking up his leash again. "Remember The Playground?" Yuta nodded, feeling a flush creeping up his cheeks, thinking back to when Jisoo had introduced them to this new club that allowed hybrids to roam around unleashed, but still monitored via special bracelets that both owner and pet received at the door. He honestly liked the pseudo freedom the club offered, allowing him to interact with other hybrids freely. "It's been a while, thanks to my schedule, but after that first visit I've been dying to go again and now that Jisoo finished up her latest fashion show with GD, we all decided to celebrate together." Yuta smiled at his mistress, pleased that in her way, she was giving him permission to have fun on his own. Momo picked up her red leather clutch purse sitting on the table in the foyer, holding it in her right hand and Yuta followed her out the front door to an Uber. They both got in the back, Momo getting in first and Yuta scooting beside her but not sitting too close. Momo gave the driver the address and they headed towards the city.  
***  
As the car pulled up to the lavish hotel turned nightclub, Yuta noticed the driver's mouth hanging open as he spotted several well dressed humans and their hybrids walking up to the doors. Momo paid the driver, tipping generously and Yuta got out of the car first, escorting Momo as was expected of him, her left arm wrapped around his right, the leash hanging loosely in her hand. Momo spotted Jisoo, the older girl waving them over excitedly, a pretty fox hybrid standing by her side with a light pink collar and silver leash.  
"Jisoo unnie, there you are...you look amazing and, as always, make me feel like I never dress right." Momo pouted, gesturing at Jisoo's black and silver ankle length spaghetti strapped dress and her hybrid wearing a long sleeved black and silver bodysuit with a bright pink tulle skirt.  
Jisoo laughed lightly and squeezed Momo's right shoulder. "Not to worry, you're dressed just fine." Jisoo smiled brightly at Yuta, her free left hand pinching the hybrid's cheek. "Yuta-ssi, handsome as ever, eh Lalisa?" Lalisa, the fox hybrid, blushed and nodded, bowing towards Yuta and Momo.  
Yuta just rolled his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips before he could stop himself.  
Momo patted Jisoo's hand, getting her pinching fingers away from Yuta's face. "Okay, stop teasing my pet, unnie. Not very professional for one of the premier couture designers."  
Jisoo shrugged but smiled, escorting her guests into the hotel lobby, waving at the two security guards by the door to the hybrid section and standing in line for the coded bracelets, letting Lalisa go before her. "Not only is Kim Taehyung the hottest, richest and youngest club owner," gesturing to their surroundings, "but a total fashionista..." Momo nodded, about to comment before Jisoo continued, barely taking a breath herself, only moving up to get her bracelet on her left hand, Lalisa'a bracelet on her right beeping as they both synced up together. "Well, he attended the fashion show and afterwards, wanted us to design something special for him and his hybrid Namjoon. After picking my jaw up off the floor and GD as usual being his calm self, we agreed and told him we'd have it ready for him to wear tonight. GD's assistants dropped everything off this afternoon and I heard they'd even hired stylists for their hair and make-up. Taehyung is revealing his new look tonight right here in his club! GD and I are going to have so many new clients..." The security guard nodded at Jisoo, allowing Momo to step forward, nudging Yuta forward to get his bracelet, which he opted to get on his left wrist and Momo had hers on her left as well. The two bracelets beeped in unison and both Momo and Jisoo unhooked their respective hybrids' leashes, allowing Lalisa and Yuta to enter the main part of the club while Jisoo and Momo walked to the elevator, taking it up three floors to the humans only section of the club where owners were able to watch their pets, at least in the main part of the club: security cameras were in the private areas too but only the guard staff of the club could monitor those areas in case of trouble. Jisoo and Momo made their way to the bar, walking past the sizable dance floor, the dj station blasting out bass heavy music. The large wall of monitors was just behind the dj so patrons could watch while they danced or drank at the bar. The bracelets were needed so that when a hybrid wanted to leave, a guard could scan it, alerting the owner to meet them at the door.  
"I wonderf if GD is already here...he said he would be but you know how he is..." Jisoo raised her voice just enough to be heard over the music, leaning against Momo's left side as she waved the bartender over, who was just finishing up setting a half dozen drinks on a tray for a waitress to pick up. Jisoo put her credit card down, beating Momo to it and ordering a bottle of soju for them. "Do you know GD?" She asked the bartender, who rolled their eyes.  
"Of course I do...he's sitting over in VIP lounge #1."  
Jisoo nodded her thanks despite the bartender being snarky and picked up the soju bottle and headed to the VIP section, Momo following and spotting GD before Jisoo did, hiding a smile at the fashion designer's outfit.  
GD was obviously in a playful mood, dressed in a white leather jacket decorated with smiling flowers, his bleach blonde hair partially covered with a military style hat. "I was wondering when you'd get here, Jisoo...feels like I've been waiting forever." GD stood up, giving Jisoo a peck on the cheek and looking at Momo curiously. "Have we met? I'm sure I'd remember a face like yours...did you maybe model for me once?" G-dragon looked Momo up and down, his left eyebrow arching as he reached forward to take her hand in his, kissing along the knuckles of her left hand.  
"Hirai Momo, I work with the Sung Corporation as their head auction coordinator. Perhaps you have clients who have used us in the past? I also handle some of the social aspects of the monthly auctions with my assistant, Rose." Momo blushed and tried to pull her hand gently away from the designer without much success.  
G-dragon snapped his fingers, nodding in satisfaction. "Yes! Rose! I remember now...three months ago I went to an auction with Lee Seung-hyun. He would not stop hitting on Rose and ended up not even buying the hybrid he'd been gushing about. I'm sorry you and I were never formally introduced. I found you quite striking but was too busy making sure my friend didn't make a fool of himself."  
"Ah, no, I'm sorry that I was so busy... being onstage...I can never see the audience thanks to all those bright lights and of course, even when the auction is over I still have to be backstage wrapping everything up with buyers and security..." GD's lips curved into a smile and Momo realized she was rambling, so covered by taking a seat next to Jisoo, who had already made herself comfortable and was pouring soju into three empty glasses arranged on the table. GD reluctantly let Momo's hand go as he sat down, picking up one of the glasses.  
"Well, you girls have some catching up to do...I've already had a whole bottle of soju myself while I waited for Jisoo to be fashionably late..." He winked at her, causing Jisoo to roll her eyes and slap his left shoulder, at which GD pouted so cutely, even Momo laughed at his expression. "Anyway, a toast to Kim Taehyung...I know he'll make our clothes look even more amazing on his body than on the models we use regularly. If that kid wasn't so rich, I'd hire him as one..." Jisoo coughed lightly as she raised her glass, clinking it against GD's and Momo's.  
"To Kim Taehyung... and to GD asking him out already instead of pining from afar..." Jisoo murmured the second half of the toast into her glass as she sipped, but GD heard everything anyway and chuckled.  
"Oh, believe me, darling...now that he actually descended from on high to visit us mere mortals, I am planning to get that boy alone and have my way with him..." Jisoo's eyes widened skeptically. "I mean it. Once he makes his grand entrance, you'll see." He gulped down his glass, refilling it quickly. "Just need a little liquid courage..."  
Jisoo patted his left arm, nodding. "I wish you luck then, GD-ssi."  
"I certainly can't wait to see what you two came up with for Taehyung and his pet wolf. I've met them both and they are quite ...aish, there's no proper words for how beautiful they are together..." Momo's eyes got a little misty as she remembered the first auction she was officially in charge of only three years ago, replacing the department head who had needed to resign abruptly due to illness. Being young as she was, even Mr Sung had been skeptical of how she would handle being promoted so quickly, but no one else had been willing or qualified enough at the time and the department head himself had recommended her quite highly. Momo had managed to pull off an amazing auction, impressing not only Mr Sung, but regular and new clients, one of the new ones being Kim Taehyung, who bought Namjoon for quite a pretty penny, outbidding three other highly respected business people.  
"Ohh, speak of the devil..." GD gasped, startling Momo out of her thoughts as he pointed to the upper VIP floor. Momo and Jisoo looked up as the dj lowered the volume on his station, seeing Kim Taehyung and Namjoon standing there, the human carrying a wireless microphone in his left hand.  
Namjoon was wearing a white suit with a yellow shirt underneath, contrasting his red collar but the leash was white and inlaid with silver and diamonds. Silver rings adorned his thumb and first two fingers on his left hand and one on his right index finger as he leaned casually against the railing. Taehyung was dressed in an iridescent silvery blue button down shirt, black satin-looking slacks and wearing a dangling silver earring in his left ear and a black sapphire stud in his right, matching the chain around his neck which also had a black sapphire teardrop shaped gem, his honey blonde hair hanging in his eyes as he eyed the crowd, a small smile on his face as he whispered something to Namjoon, the older hybrid chuckling and running his right hand through his platinum blond hair.  
"Hey, everyone... I want to thank you all for coming to my club for the three month anniversary of the grand opening.. I know, most people wait a year but I couldn't." Taehyung chuckled, his boxy smile coming out and Namjoon shook his head, smiling and showing his dimples. "Anyway, as a special treat for all you hybrid owners who trusted me with the idea from the beginning for your pets to have some free time off leash, all drinks tonight are on the house, which is technically ... Me!" He laughed loudly, and quite a lot of the guests did too, GD especially, who clapped as well. Jisoo couldn't resist nudging GD in the ribs, pushing him to go upstairs. GD blushed, shaking his head and mouthing, 'in a minute' as he poured another glass for himself.  
Taehyung and Namjoon turned to leave, probably so Taehyung could take Namjoon to visit the hybrid club and Momo impulsively grabbed GD's left hand in her right, pulling him to his feet and practically dragging him upstairs. "Ahh, you're strong for a girl," GD stumbled up the stairs, causing a bit of a commotion and Taehyung turned towards the noise, a questioning look on his face as he recognized GD but not the girl with him at first and then his face lit up when he realized who she was.  
"Ji-yong hyung...I'm glad you came to the club. I wanted to thank you and Jisoo for the clothes..." Taehyung bowed slightly, smiling at GD and looking at Momo. "Miss Hirai...nice to see you again."  
Momo nodded and pushed GD forward a bit. "Likewise, Mr. Kim...I'm sorry to leave so soon but I need to get back to Jisoo ... and GD has something very important to tell you ..." She winked at GD before going back downstairs, leaving the designer standing in front of his crush.  
"I-it...uh, our clothes look great on you and Namjoon, Taehyung... I just wanted to make sure everything was fitting properly?" GD mentally facepalmed as Taehyung nodded, practically feeling like a tween girl instead of a grown man.  
"Well, why don't you come with me while I take Joonie to the club and then you and I can talk more in my office?" Taehyung pressed the button for the elevator, the doors opening and GD nodded, gulping nervously as he stepped in with the club owner, the wolf hybrid standing between the two humans and looking over at GD, a knowing smirk on his lips.  
"I hope you and Master will work together more in the future..he and I love your designs." Namjoon's voice sent shivers down GD's spine as the elevator doors opened again on the ground floor, Taehyung and Namjoon exiting and GD just freezing up for a moment before exiting as well, nearly getting hit by the closing doors. He kept a bit of a distance as Taehyung nodded at the security guard, getting himself and Joon set up with the bracelets, taking off the hybrid's leash as the wolf headed to the doors of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being stuck on my mutant au story, my muses decided to help me by giving me this. Hopefully after I post it, I'll be able to finish what I was working on previously. No Jade at all in this one, sorry.  
> Also, for whatever reason, this story doesn't show the updated date when I post a new chapter unlike my other stories, so starting today I'm going to let my readers know what day it is for this chapter: March 12, 2020


	12. Question

I know jimin is so far missing from this: my problem is I'm debating whether to stick with my original plan of him being a hybrid or making him human. I did originally plan for Namjoon to be human and Taehyung to be a fox omega hybrid and look how that ended up 😁. So, if there's anyone out there who still reads this, feel free to suggest which you would prefer. Also, my next chapter seems to be exclusively Terry focused, but I will try to get something in there with the hybrid club (perhaps my brain will want to introduce Jimin there?) and an interaction between Tae and GD. Maybe I just want to explain why Terry is like that.🤔 Thanks


End file.
